


Behind the scene with you

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Popular Harry, YouTuber Louis, YouTuber Niall, beware bad writing?, it's better to go in blind, might have dragged it out a bit, video feed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: "Denying the truth doesn't change the facts"





	1. Chapter 1

July, 2008 

**Look After You Cover**

**LouisTomlinson07**

_Published on Jul 5, 2008 A cover of The Fray's 'Look After You'_

_Vocals : Louis Tomlinson_

_Instrumental/production : Geoff Hewitt_

_Please leave your honest opinion im only 16 years old :)_

October, 2009

**I Gotta Feeling Black Eye Peas Cover**

**LouisTomlinson07**

_Published on Oct 6, 2009 This was just a quick cover made in a couple of hours. Vocals by Louis Tomlinson and Geoff Hewitt._

May, 2010

**Because of you (Ne-Yo cover)**

**LouisTomlinson07**

_Published on May 12, 2010 Another cover done by myself , few blips but give me your honest opinion :)_

**Crawl (Chris Brown Cover)**

**LouisTomlinson07**

_Published on May 12, 2010 Cover of Chris Brown's single Crawl, recorded with a terrible microphone and is the weakest of all my covers but thought I'd put it on anyways so excuse the quality please rate and comment !_

April, 2011 

**Update vlog 1.0**

**LouisTomlinson07**

"Heelloo." He waves his hand at the screen "I'm Louis Tomlinson, the one that has been covering a couple of songs here on the channel." He shrugged, acting nonchalantly. "I just wanted to say thank you for the overwhelming supports and for helping me reach 100,000 subscribers!" He threw some sad excuse if a confetti up. "More crappy covers are coming up soon! Byeee!" He waved goodbye, giving an intentionally awkward grin.

_Published on Apr 15, 2011 No but seriously , thank you so much , you guys are so kind :)_

August, 2010

**Tommo train!**

**LouisTomlinson07**

Louis in his room, humming a random tune as he claps his hand and start jokingly singing "Choo Choo, you're on the Tommo train! Choo choo, you are our Tommo passenger! Choo Choo, I hope you like the ride! Choo choo, cuz I'm the Tommo guy! Choo Choo!" He does a weird pose then laughs at himself, couple of laughters can be heard off camera, probably of his sisters. "Byyeee" he waves before covering the lens.

 _Published on August 4th, 2010 Just something I thought of that my sisters want to see me do :P you guys are Tommo passenger now so :) Welcome on the train I guess !_

January, 2012 

**Tommon vlog 10**

**LouisTomlinson07**

"Heelloo ladss! Sorry for the inconsistency of the recent uploads! Busy, busy times ya see." He shook his head playfully. "Though if anything, a new cover is coming up this weekend! A collab with my mate" he does a dramatic pause. Niall jumps from out to in frame with a guitar hanging over his shoulder. "Niall Horannn! Give the man a little applause now, give it up, give it up" Louis claps, clapping sound effects echoes.

Niall bows like they are in front from a live audience before both just breaks out of laughter. "Hi guys" he waves at the camera, smiling brightly. "It's good to be here, in the Tommo residence" he gives the camera a thumb up.

"You better enjoy it cuz you run into me house to eat me food all the time you twat" he joked but also half truth since Niall does that at lot. "I gave Nialler the keys to my apartment because that's what best buds do. I told him to use it only for emergencies and one day I found him" Niall slapping Louis to get him to stop talking but he pushes back and kept going "Nabbing on me food and he shouted 'It _was_ an emergency, I almost starved'!" 

Jump cut

"Also, exciting news, I'm going to move out of Doncaster pretty soon", Niall does a dramatic gasp, Louis nods, looking smug "Yeahhh. Ya boy got in college everyone" Niall claps for him, chuckling, Louis continue to act smug. "Alright that's enough" they chuckle. "I'll be moving to London soon, where all the exciting things will be, I guess? Anywhere would be more exciting than a lil town don't ya think Nialler?" He turns to Niall 

"Wha? Ah bleh gahk" he blurts out, didn't expect Louis to turn to him. They laugh.

Jump cut

"Yeah I mean it's a big city, our Tommo it's going to be a bit lost for a while but in any case I think it's great news. Hopefully you don't get too homesick though" Louis shrugs and so does Niall. "We'll see." Niall gives the camera a thumb up.

Jump cut

"Anyway thanks for watching the tenth edition of Tommo vlogs!" Louis said, arm wraps around Niall. "And if you like what you see, you can check my other vlogs or covers. I got a tons of covers at this point. And if you like this blonde Irishmen here" He ruffles Niall's hair in which Niall laughs and pushes his hand off "You can go to his channel to check him out. Links are down below." Both put a thumb up. "Byeee!"

 _Publised on Jan 23, 2012 _

_Check out Nialler's channel ! : IrishDoesAll_

_Check out my new cover: LouisTomlinson07 playlist_

_Exciting times are coming ! Can't wait ! Glad to have you guys on the ride with me :)_

February 2012

**Kevin the pigeon**

**LouisTomlinson**

Louis holding a fake pigeon, caressing and kissing said pigeon. "Kevin, we were meant to be but now I can't be with you anymore Kevin. There is a man made for me" he kisses fake pigeon "Goodbye Kevin. You'd always be in my heart" he pats the pigeon then settles it on the table before walking away, fake sobbing. Someone laughing breathlessly in the distance, Louis laughs too before camera cuts.

 _Published on Feb 9th, 2012_ _Just so you guys know , I am actually taken and extremely happy ;)_

March 2012 

**200,000 Tommo passengers**

**LouisTomlinson**

"Heellooo lads!" He waves excitedly at the camera before clapping his hands together. "Thank you so much for coming on the Tommo train! We now currently have 200,000 passengers! Woooo!" He throws a sad excuse of a confetti. "Thank you so much for the congratulations from you guys on YouTube, Facebook and Twitter! It means a lot to me that you guys stuck with me through these months, it means a lot. Anyway, I need to go back to my studies now, after New Years comes many tests. Byeee!" He waves at the camera again before leaning forward to turn the camera off.

_Published on Mar 12, 2012 Thank you so much for your support ! New cover uploading right now in honour of this milestone :) Thank you guys so much :)_

June 2012 

**Count On Me Cover**

**LouisTomlinson**

_Publish on Jun 10, 2012 Usually I make covers for myself and whoever want to watch but I want to dedicate this video to a special someone. You know who you are :)_

**Park!!**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding the camera, filming Louis walking with someone. They walk for a while before Louis' head shot up after seeing a crowd of pigeons. "Kevin?!" He screamed, the one walking with him laughes loudly, Niall chuckled behind camera. Louis charges towards the pigeons. "Kevin! Is that you?!" The pigeons fly away, the other person laughs louder before charging at and chasing the pigeons like Louis. Niall laughs loudly.

 _Published on Jun 26th, 2012 kEVIN NOOO_

August 2013 

**Moving with the Tommos!!**

**LouisTomlinson**

"Heeellooo lads!" He raises a cup of tea he was holding. "We have reached the total of 1,000,000 Tommo passengers on the Tommo train! Woop woop! You guy are amazing! Just last year around March it was 200,000, look at us now!" He blows a kazoo. "But that's not important." He throws the kazoo off screen "Remember when I told you guys I'm moving to London? Yeah I know, old news but now I'm finally going to move! Well we all are but I'm going to move out from family house once we get there. This is exciting and new for me so I wanted to share it with you guys so common!" He leans forward and grabs the camera.

Jump cut 

Louis' family packing and cracking jokes, laughing cheerfully through the video. "Gotta thanks you guys from the Tommo train, you really helped us lots" Lottie gives camera a thumb up, so did the other girls. Louis gives a thumb up as well. "You show appreciation too!" Louis told jokingly to whoever is holding the camera. A hand showing a thumb up, tattoos scattered on the person's arm. Louis looks pleased though, grinning ear to ear, a fond look on his face "Yeaaahhh" Louis said, nodding.

Jump cut

At the corner of the room angle, Louis carrying boxes out of the room and picking up dropped things. Someone else appears on screen but only for a second.

Jump cut

Louis holding the camera, exhausted, sweating a bit as he get into the car. The car starts the moment Louis put on his seat belt.

"This is longest video I've ever made till his day" he let out a heavy huff of breath. "Thumb up if you like it, or not. I'm too tired but you know the drill." He gives the screen a thumb up before waving "Byyeee!"

_Published on Aug 28th, 2013 Exciting times ! House tour coming soon ! Have a look out !_

September, 2013

**MY house tour!!!**

**LouisTomlinson**

"Heellooo lads!" Louis waves excitedly, grinning ear to ear. "It's your boy Tommo! We finally finished decorating the house! Let's show you around the apartment!" He gives the camera to someone off screen before he starts walking.

He narrates the experience. The house looks generally clean and empty, which is a rare sight since the room Louis usually films in, a.k.a Louis' room is anything but clean.

"Ah", he stops next to a shelf full of trophies as he got out of the living room. "This here is proof to you about Tommo's achievements. Yes, I used to be sporty" he points at several medals aligned neatly on the shelf along with some small trophies. "This is proof that I used to do theater stuff" he points at some papers. "And this, ladies and gentlemen" he points at a weird looking trophy, made out of plastic "Is my rightfully awarded 'cutest couple' award, given to me by the Tommo family" he bows, parodying the people thanking for their awards "Yes Tommo passengers, your Tommo is, unfortunately, taken" he winks, a huff of breath from whoever holding the camera can be heard but very faintly, whoever it is seem to be trying to contain their laugh/voice.

The tour continues with Louis showing around the kitchen, the 'work' room, the workout room, the bedroom, the bathroom. Everything looks pretty empty except for the master bedroom which weirdly looks like a room for two. There were two toothbrushes in his bathroom as well, one blue one green.

Jump cut

Louis takes the camera and thumbs up "Alright lads, that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed it! A new cover is coming out soon since I finally got some spare time on me hands. Comment below what else you want me to do and maybe i'll get to you someday! Byeee" he waves.

 _Published on Sept 15th, 2013 Cover coming this Saturday !! Be on the look out for a Nialler and the boys collab too !_

Louis 

January, 2014

**New addition to the Tommo apartment**

**LouisTomlinson**

"Heellooo lads!" Louis waves at the camera, although he was wearing a pretty big sweater, some of his tattoos could be seen. He seems to be outside, cloudy day. "So a couple of months ago I did a house tour"

"And you should really watch it because it's hella nicee!!" Niall interrupted in which Louis laughs. Some other laughs could also be heard. "My vlog, twat" Louis said, or at least attempts to in his laughs.

"As I was saying before Niall _rudely_ interrupts" he chuckles, turning back to the camera, his hand going through his hair to fix the fringe. "Some of you have been sending in these questions about who I'm living with or who was the one that was holding the camera. Well" he pans the camera to the front.

Three figures appears on screen after Louis pans it away from himself, they all seem to be talking to each other, ignoring Niall and Louis' vlogging. The shortest one of the three, term used loosely since all three were exaggeratedly high, has a black spiked up hair, when he turns sideway, there exists full-grown scruffy facial hair for an urban gent' vibe. The one in the middle seems to have a similar hairstyle, only this guy's hair was more bright brown. The one on the far left, towering over all, with long curly locks is the one Louis' little fingers point at from behind the camera. 

"That's the guy you all were wonderin' about" Niall's chuckles off screen. Almost like he felt Louis' eyes on him, the man with the curls turn back and smiles at the camera though his eyes weren't looking at it. "You all must have known him, he's the man-whore, pussy magnet, number on womanizer, model, singer, actor Harry Edward Styles" Louis introduced sarcastically. The other boys laugh and Harry rolls his eyes. A strange fondness are in his stares towards Louis though.

"And here we have Hollywood's number one power couple, Mr Liam Payne and Zayn Malik" he pans his camera towards the other two. Zayn chuckles, Liam rolls his eyes, chuckling. "They aren't allowed in my house though" Louis added, panning back to Harry "But he is!" Harry does a dorky mouth-open smile, giving the camera a thumb up in which Louis chuckles loudly.

"So where are we going right now boys?" Louis asked, panning the camera back to Zayn and Liam though Harry is now the one filming. "Well we're currently heading to the park so Zayn can give Harry a little photoshoot" Liam explains honestly.

"Heeey, It was supposed to be a surprise project" Harry whines, Louis laughs off screen. "For all of you who didn't know, Zayn here is one of Harry's best mate and also long term photographer. Liam here is the other best mate, he's Harry's stylist so be nice to them alright?" Niall said, mostly for his own vlog but it was informative so Louis left it in.

"Well I'll upload this _after_ you secret project published, deal?" Louis said off screen, the camera shakes, signalling Louis probably touched or nudged him. Harry chuckles behind camera "Better not break it" camera pans to Louis, his eyes stares at something off camera. "Would never" Louis chuckles as he replies before his eyes darts towards the camera and covers it with his palm. "Alright, gotta go!"

Jump cut

A montage of the boys being goofs even though they were supposed to have photoshoot' photoshoot. Some shots of Niall and Louis goofing around, some shots of Zayn staring at Liam and Harry, waiting for Liam to finish and smiles to the camera when he notices it. Some shots of Liam styling Harry's curly locks, put some makeup on Harry, making funny faces at the camera. Shots of Harry waving at the camera, being a dork and being perfect.

Jump cut

Camera pans to a fast food restaurant of sort, Louis sitting on the opposite side of Harry, who is focusing on the food. "Look at that" Louis said behind camera, his finger 'poking' Harry's cheek. "It's a living angel, that's what it is" comes out as a whisper. A short frame showing Harry's mouth slightly curves up after the line was said.

Jump cut

Harry holding the camera which pans to Louis who is sitting on a swing, swinging back and forth, Harry seem to be on the other swing. Liam and Zayn discussing and chuckling under a tree while Niall feeding pigeons on a nearby bench.

"Hey boys" Louis suddenly spoke "If someone is a fan of all five of us, what are they gonna call us?". They all look at Louis before started thinking. "It is kind of a mouthful to say 'I'm in the Louis-Harry-Niall-Zayn-Liam fandom', yeah" Niall agrees.

"The LHNZL?" Liam suggested, "Nah man, too weird" Zayn chuckles. "Tommo and the boys" Louis suggested, Niall laughs "No! That's just unfair!". They continue to jokingly throw around names before Harry finally speaks "How about One Direction?".

They all turn to him, quiet falls. "Where did that come from?" Liam asked, "Dunno, thought it sounded nice". "I like that name" Louis defends him. "Yeah, I think it's pretty cool" Niall gives Harry two thumbs up. "Yeah, let's go with that!" Zayn and Liam cheerfully agreed.

Jump cut

Camera pans to a tired looking Louis, wrapped up in a jacket too big to be his since his was already under it too. "Alright lads, that's it for today" Louis closes the door behind him while still keeping eyes contact to the camera. "Heeeey" Harry whines from outside the house after Louis slams door close. Louis breaks eye contact with the camera to turn and look at Harry dragging his giraffe self inside, laughing as Harry said something that the camera couldn't catch. Camera pans to an unflattering angle of Louis but he seems to be focused on something else before pans the camera to a different angle.

Louis gives the camera a thumb up "So thumb up if you like it. I mean, I think I deserved it, I showed you guys the behind the scene of Harry's photoshoot" he does a dramatic shrug that look eerily similar to Harry's since the curly hair male does that often as a joke during interviews.

Harry launches himself onto Louis' back, giving a thumb up to the camera as well. "Don't forget to become a Tommo passenger today" Harry said sleepily, which made Louis laugh. "Are _you_ a Tommo passenger Harreh?" Louis nudges. "I thought I had the 'next to captain' seat on the train by default" Louis laughs again.

"Alright, that's enough, we're too tired and it's too late. You know the drill to it guys. Byeeee" he waves to the camera like a little kid while Harry just gives a tired smile and a thumb up. As Louis' hand quickly covers the screen, a short frame showed a fracture of what it seems to be Harry turning his face towards Louis.

_Published on Jan 5th, 2014 Be sure to check out Harry's new album and the photos from this photoshoot ! Please go support my boy like how you supported me ! He deserves it ! He might be famous but he is an incredible person , he deserves the world !_

**STOP LOUIS**

**Elaine Styles**

A fan girl on screen, first starts off kind of calm then started screaming about how Louis became friends with Harry for money and put him in videos for views. "IT'S FUCKING THERE? CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE IT?! YOU 12 YEARS OLD NEED TO WAKE UP AND STOP LOUIS BEFORE HE USES HARRY FURTHER GOD DAMN IT!!". She pronounces 'Louis' as 'Lewis'

 _Published on Jan 26th, 2014_ I'm on delusional! I don't want Harry to be used by a stupid daily vlogger!! 

March, 2014

**Chilling**

**IrishDoesAll**

Camera pans from the TV, which has some kind of comedy show on, to Harry and Louis on the couch then zooms onto the sleeping Louis. Niall chuckles from behind camera. "Just chillin, sittin, nothin goin up in this building"

Harry chuckles at Niall's attempt to do whatever that was. Louis sleeps soundly, leaning onto Harry's side. He moves a hit when Harry chuckles but soon settles and nuzzles back onto Harry.

"Look at our lil kitten" Niall joked. Camera zooms out to capture both Harry and Louis in frame. Harry looks a lot more casual and relax than how he often looks on TV with a nicely buttoned pyjamas on and a blanket wraps around both him and Louis.

"Sweet creature" he whispered, smiling after he said it, hand caressing Louis' arm under the blanket. Niall chuckling behind camera before whispering "I ship it"

_Published on Mar 13, 2014 Chillin with the Tommos._

September, 2014

**#JustTommoThings**

**LouisTomlinson**

"Heellooo lads!" Louis waves at the camera as he put it on the kitchen table. Louis and Harry are on frame, Harry gives the camera a thumb up before resumes eating. "So last week" he said, less loud than his usual videos as he cut and eat his food. "I asked you to send in some funny memes with the hashtag: JustTommoThings and you guys did. So" his eyes turn to Harry "Me and Harry" Harry's eyes shot up "Harry and I" Louis chuckles, eyes turn back at the camera "are going to preview them today since" he shrugs dramatically, Harry chuckles.

He takes out his phone, "Alright, first post" a picture pops up of Louis holding things with his little hands "Holding things with little hands #justTommoThings" he turns to the camera, unimpressed expression. "R-Really guys? Sod off, I'm big" Harry laughs. "It's the first post and you guys are already bullying me" he turns to Harry when he still doesn't stop laughing "Shut your beautiful mouth" Harry shows him his tongue, in which Louis does what all mature adults do: shows his own in return.

Jump cut

"Hinting some big coming, shows best mate Harry Styles to get fans screaming, not having in videos for over a month #justTommoThings" a screenshot of the post includes pictures version of the things Louis just read though the text in the screenshot reads "Boyfriend" instead of "best mate". Harry chuckles "It's his channel. Unless it's Lou and Harry, I don't think it's right for me to show up all the time" he shrugs, Louis stares at him fondly before, what looks like, reality slaps his attention back to the camera. "You heard it here first guys, I'm not forcin' him outta the videos" they put their thumbs up.

Jump cut

Louis with a mouth full of food "Ac- Gahk". "Don't speak with you mouth full" Harry reaches over to pat Louis's back as he chokes on food.

Jump cut

"Acting natural #justTommoThings" a screenshot of the tweet includes picture of Louis, Niall and Niall's band mates standing awkwardly, suspiciously which made Louis laughs loudly. "Hazza" he said the nickname nonchalantly, "Look at this" he shows the screen to Harry who looks up as Louis called. Harry laughs as well, saying something to Harry that the camera didn't pick up in which Louis nods "Yeeaah" he chuckles. Louis turns back to the camera "I like this one, sending it to Nialler"

Jump cut

He reads a couple more, most were just making fun of how tiny he is. "You guys need ta sod off okay, I'm big! I'm like 5'9 alright" he chuckles as he talks. Harry a BSL for "Lie" though caught by Louis who turns back and hits him playfully.

Jump cut

Harry cleans the table, bringing his and Louis' dish off screen. "That's it for today! What I get from this" Louis picks up the camera and aims it at his face "Is that you guys are upset that Harry isn't in videos enough and that you think I'm small. Which is entirely untrue" he pans the camera to a slightly different angle so Harry, who is cleaning the dishes, is in frame but he is too. "Right Harreh?" Harry does a BSL for 'No' but he said "Yeah, definitely". Louis caught it but he laughs instead. "Sod off." He pans it back to himself, waving "Byeeee"

_Published on Sept 8th, 2014 There , more Harry for you guys since you have been screaming about it :)_

**Proof that Louis and Niall are using Harry to get views**

**excellentslug**

Footage and words talking about how Louis and Niall is using Harry to get views since videos that included Harry gets a lot of views, even livestreams.

 _Published on Sept 8th, 2014 Just speculation! I'm not claiming he is actually doing it on purpose! Any comments using slurs and insults will be reported!_

**Trendy**

**IrishDoesAll**

In Niall's garage, pretty messy with bad lighting.

Camera shakily aims at the laptop screen which is on Niall's twitter. "So I can't help but notice" he zooms the camera on the top trending hashtag, "Someone managed to get to top trending this week" one of the top trending hashtag is #Hazza. The camera zooms out then pans off the screen before zooming at Louis. "Care to explain?"

Louis, wearing a sweater that looks similar to one of the sweater Harry was papped wearing, gives a dramatic shrug. "Tommo passengers are very supportive?" Niall chuckles. "Or maybe it was one of those Harry's fan, in which I wouldn't be surprised. Kinda sad that some didn't subscribe to my channel for me but, hey, what ya gonna do?" He shrugs again but instead of smiling, he let out a sigh.

"Awww Tommooo" he climbs over the give Louis a hug in which he laughs but pushes Niall away afterwards. "Is that why you don't show Harry on videos often?" Niall asked like he is cooing a baby. Louis chuckles. "It's a both ways thing. Harry is a great person" he smiled at Niall but his eyes doesn't.

Niall cooed which earns him a playful slap from Louis. "Talking about Harry, where is he now Louis?" Niall asked, nudging Louis in which he shrugs as a reply. "Working? He's a busy man with many talent Nialler, don't act like you're oblivious" they chuckle.

Louis mumbles something the camera didn't catch. "Awww, poor kitten" Niall cooes. "I'm not a kitten" Louis whines, chuckling "Alright, that's enough for you!" He lauches at the camera and covers the screen.

_Published on Sept 10th, 2014 Just hanging out. Go support Louis and Harry's stuff guys! Good stuff._

**Larry compliation**

**dominancepork**

_Published on Sept 11th, 2014 They are so cute I can't with these boys_

**Harry talking about Louis moments**

**kingsgalactic**

Picture of Harry goes by as the audio plays with subtitle appears at the bottom of the screen. "So recently, a lot of people have been talking about you and your, er, flat mate? Is that what he is?" ; "Yeah, Yeah" Harry chuckles and whispers "House mate" though it seems like the host didn't catch it. The host chuckles too "So what is he like? Since I heard he's a YouTube guy?" They chuckle but Harry's laugh sound less sincere. "Yeah, he's a YouTube guy, he's very nice, extremely charming. A great singer too. I told him I could find him a record label but he said he want to be his own boss for a while". "Alright. Does he vlogs a lot? Like is it annoying to live with someone who constantly have a camera on?". "No, not really. He doesn't vlog much and most of the time he keeps me out of the video". "Oh really? Why?". Harry chuckles "It's personally issues from both side so I don't want to disclose, sorry"

Jump cut

Footage of Harry in an interview with a female host. "A lot of people have been telling me to ask about Louis, who, who is this Louis by the way?". Harry smiles, "He's my house mate. He's a real charmer. Very talented guy too, yeah" he nods a couple of times as he talk. "It seems like you appears on his videos a couple of times right?". Harry nods "Yeah. Only a couple" he smiles a bit. "How long have you guys lived together?". "Er.. a er.. a while, yeah." He smiles.

Jump cut

Footage of Harry on a different talk show. "If you could do one thing, all day, what would you do?". Harry squints his eyes a bit to think "I'd say.. spend time at home". "Home?". "Yeah, I have someone waiting at home" he smiles fondly.

Jump cut

Footage of Harry walking in 2013. "Harry! Harry! Can I get an autograph?!". Harry stops and sign for them before he keeps on walking. "Harry! Harry! Can I get a picture?!". Harry stops by for some pictures. "Harry! Are you dating anyone?!" Harry gives her a goofy smile "I'm with" the girls scream so loudly that his words is hard to hear but it kind of sound like 'my house mate'

Jump cut

Footage of 2012 Harry in a meet and greet, loud background noises. "Do you have any crushes?". He looks off somewhere as he thinks. Jump cut. "My first real crush was.." he answers but the background noise is too loud but it sounds like he said "Louis Tomlinson". "Louis Tomlinson? How does he feels about you?". He nods sincerely "It's mutual. We've discussed it." He continues but is a bit harder to hear as he said "Met him online, gonna meet him in person soon". "Really? That's beautiful Harry". He nods and smiles.

Jump cut

Footage of Harry in 2010 in an interview "Feels weird to be famous at 16 doesn't it?" Harry chuckles, nodding "Yeah yeah. Though I have a lot of supportive family and friends so I think I'm doing okay?" He chuckles. "Really? Anyone came with you today?" Harry shakes his head "No, not really, they aren't allowed", "aw I'm sorry to hear that" , "I do have an online, like" he whispers/mumbles something the mic couldn't catch "who I'd say that is really supportive" he smiles happily. "Online eh? Isn't it kind of risky?" Harry shrugs "I mean I met the person's family already through video chat but if it is their plan of taking me down as a family, I'm still very happy for having someone so supportive who is willing to be on 24/7 for me during this confusing time, you know?"

_Published on Sept 14th, 2014 Not to be a Larry but.._

**Count on me | Louis and Harry edit**

**crunchandpuff**

_Published on Sept 14th, 2014 Count on me cover by Louis_

**Larry is real PROOF**

**Louis Styles**

Black screen with the white word "Fond looks"

Footages of Louis staring fonding at Harry from his own vlogs, Niall's vlogs, Louis' live stream and fans' captured footages. Then Harry's towards Louis.

Black screen with the white word "Gentle touches"

Footages of two of them sneakily caressing each other's arm, neck, etc and failing at being subtle from Niall's vlog, Louis' other YouTube friend's collabs with Louis and Harry, Louis' livestream, fan captured footage.

Black screen with the white word "Nicknames"

Footage of Louis and Harry having the slip of the tongue and called each other by nicknames that other friends and the media wasn't aware about including "Lou", "Boo bear" for Louis; "Hazza" , "Hazza bear" , "Harold" for Harry.

Black screen with the white word "Mirroring"

Footages of Louis and Harry talking similarly and almost the same way. One of the footage has Louis laughing and shrugs "I think my taste in music depends a lot on what I grow up listening to, you now?" Then cuts to Harry "A lot of my taste in music, I believe, depends a lot on what I grow up listening to. Like I grew up with a lot of Rock bands so some of my music has a bit of them in it". Another footage has Louis, in Niall's vlog, jumping and yelling "Pizza!!!! If you like Pizza as much as I do, we're going to get along really well" and a compilation of Harry yelling 'Pizza' as a joke.

Footages of Harry and Louis acting really similarly despite being in different places and footages of them moving and doing things at the same time without even looking at each other.

Black screen with the word "Confession"

Footage of Harry admitting he has a crush on Louis. A footage of 2011 Louis on live stream, shrugging: "I am dating a person, yeah, online, curly hair, kinda looks like Susan Boyle."

_Published on Sept 24th, 2014 This is just for fun, don't hate_

**Coming clean**

**LouisTomlinson**

Louis' closet, camera on one of the shelf, Louis sitting in front ohelf though some of the visible clothes doesn't seem to be his. 

"Hi lads." He put his hand up but doesn't wave. "So recently, um." He shifts awkwardly, looking anxious and uncomfortable. "For some of you that didn't watch Niall's vlog. Um. There was one part where I explained the reason behind why Harry isn't often in my vlogs." He shifts awkwardly "Honestly I didn't expect him to upload that part, I really wished he cut it out" he sighs but then shakes his head "Actually" he sits up "I guess I'm grateful for it because without it I wouldn't have the willpower to make" he gestures to the screen with both his hands "This video"

He put on a sad smile before taking and releasing a deep breath. "I want to come clean about my opinion and Harry's opinion when it comes to him appearing in my vlogs along with me being brought up constantly to him during interviews". He let out another sigh. "Most of the recent subscribers, or what I have been lovingly called all of you 'The Tommo passenger' seem to not hop on the Tommo train for" he points at himself "Me. Which I shouldn't be too sad about but I-" he bit his bottom lips "I am a creator nonetheless. I make occasional vlogs, live streams sometimes but most of the time I do covers, I do skits, I even make songs sometimes too but knowing that everyone is here, on my channel, for something that is not me nor the effort I put in my videos but instead for someone else is- is frustrating and kind of sadden me quite a bit".

He shakes his head as he sighs and ruffles his hair "What am I doing.." he mumbles before continuing "Harry is a great" his lips presses lightly on each other, as if he was planning to say something starts with a 'b' but back out last second "House mate, a great" He pauses. "Friend. He probably picked up on the fact that I was upset but didn't tell him because I know he'd be worried." He smiles fondly as he looks down then turn back to the camera with his neutral face "And he was worried. Even though he said the real reason was because he's not comfortable with having a camera on his face at home, he did later on told me that he noticed a lot came in for him and i was probably sad because of it so" He shrugs, putting on an insincere smile.

A click his tongue. "It's not that I'm not grateful for you guys coming in, I do. For whatever reason you became a" His fingers does air quotes "Tommo passenger, I'm grateful nonetheless but, you know, It's hard to keep on smiling when you work so hard on something, only for the comment to be asking about Harry" he ruffles his hai to fix his fringe.

"Alright er.. second topic" he shifts awkwardly. "Me being constantly brought up to Harry." He seem to look a bit more serious. "A lot of you guys who knows Harry probably realized how much I was weirdly brought up to him during interviews. I don't want that. Not that I want to hide the fact that I'm Harry's" his lips pressed together like he was prepared to say something that starts with 'B' but seem to catch himself "Housemate. I'm proud of it, I'm not ashamed. But if some host ask what questions should she ask him, I would really appreciate it if you guys don't bring me up. The thing is, it's his passion to do music and everything he is doing now and I don't want being constantly bringing me up to ask to him for no reason. I'm kind of irrelevant you know?" He mumbles something close to the line of "The things he wanna say about me is not allowed anyway" that the camera barely caught. "Either way, if they ask for your suggestions, please don't bring me up. If they bring me up on their own then there is nothing I could do about it" he shrug.

He let out a soft sigh "Alright." He sits up again "Sorry for the shift of tone. I didn't want to make this but I slipped in Niall's video and it's only fair if I tell you all the context of it to you guys who have seen or haven't seen the video. It does feel kind of better to say it all out. Either way, I'll see you guys tomorrow with a new cover" he smiles a bit "Bye" he waves slowly before covering the camera with his hand.

 _Published on Sept 28th, 2014 I'll be playful again by the next video , sorry guys :). UPDATE: I just read the comments and tweets after uploading this, thank you all for the nice things that you've said , it really means a lot to me that you guys are so supportive :)_

**#RespectLouis**

**kingsgalactic**

Footages of Louis' latest video with him just talking to the camera and footages of Louis singing, writing and having fun.

 _Published on Sept 29th, 2014 Louis deserves all the happiness and support in the world okay? My talented son deserves them_

**Harry being himself for 3 minutes**

**proprocastinator**

Footages of Harry being goofy, laughing and making bad jokes on stage, in BTS videos, during fans meeting, in Louis' and Niall's vlogs, during Louis' live stream.

Black screen with the word "Bonus"

A couple of footages of Harry trips on air and falling down on stage. Another footage of Louis almost falling down but Harry, somehow with his giraffe limbs, didn't trip as he ran over to help Louis.

Footage of Harry shrugging when asked about why he falls so much, "My" lips pressed like he was about to say something starts with 'B' but didn't "said that I have giraffe limbs so they aren't surprised" he chuckles.

 _Published on Sept 30th, 2014 a.k.a proof that Harry is not just a man-whoring womanizer, or probably not even one at all._

November, 2014

**Larry PROOF | Songs dedicated to others**

**kingsgalactic**

Black screen with white word slowly going by "On 2012, Louis posted a cover of "Count on me" by Bruno Mars. At first glance it's a completely normal thing, him doing many covers of random songs (sounding amazing as per usual, may I add) until you look at the description"

A screenshot of Louis' old cover zooms in the description: "Usually I make covers mostly for myself and people and whoever want to watch but I want to dedicate this song to a special someone. You know who you are :)"

Black screen, white words "And we know by that time they have met or at least known each other by these clips". Footage of Harry in 2012 saying "My first real crush was.. Louis Tomlinson" and a clip of Louis' livestream in 2011 saying "I do have a fondness over this curly headed boy but I don't wanna jinx it yet"

Black screen, white text "Moving on". Footage of Harry, 2012, during one of his concert "I wanna dedicate this song to someone really close to me." And proceed to sing-along song. White text appear again on black background "Though around this time, Harry was not reported to be with anyone, or unless you count Taylor but we all know how 'real' that relationship was"

Black screen, white text "Have anyone heard one of Louis' latest song yet?" The audio plays "Strong", one of the song Louis wrote, the pictures of Harry and Louis' tattoos goes by as the audio goes. "I mean..?"

Black screen, white text "And have anyone heard Harry's?" The audio of one of the song Harry helped write "Happily" plays. "They aren't that subtle"

White text on black screen "Just to add salt on injury, remember one of Harry's best mate in the music world?" A picture of Ed Sheeran comes up "And recently he was seen hanging out with Louis as well" a fan-taken picture of Louis talking with Ed, a picture on Louis' instagram posing with Ed, Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn. "Well recently, he wrote this song for Harry" the audio of the song "18" sang by Harry. "It has been said that mentioned each other since Harry was 16 and when Louis was 18 so if speculation is true, Ed literally wrote a song for them"

Black screen, white text "That's all for now. If you know more, feel free to message me. Thanks for watching" 

_Published on Nov 14th, 2014 I wish I have the brainpower to think of stuff like this. But maybe I'm reaching, who knows. They do appear to be very close and seem to have known about one another since a really long time so, who knows. One day they might even come out._

January, 2015

**Harry Styles on Radio 1**

**Grimshaw Updates**

Footages of Harry with Nick Grimshaw. Harry promotes his song, talks about his upcoming movie and tour though there is some parts where Nick jokingly flirted with Harry.

_ Published on Jan 19th, 2015 _

**Larry is not subtle**

**pinkchops**

"Tattoos" a collection of pictures showing Louis' and Harry's tattoos that strangely matches. Continues with a footage of Louis pointing at his tattoos "Erm, no. They don't exactly mean anything" he shrugs "I get them because they look cool" his eyes widen with a cheeky smirk and sarcastic tone "Obviously"

"Sharing clothes" a collection of pictures showing the same clothes that both Harry and Louis was caught wearing. Continues with screenshot of a suit next to photos of Harry wearing the pants and Louis wearing the shirt of said suit.

"Jealousy" a collection of footages showing Louis' glaring at someone else messing with Harry and footages of Harry's glare when someone does similar things to Louis. Continues with screenshots of their tweets and the event which might led to it: the day Harry was in an interview, promoting a song called Kiss You in which the host asked if he could kiss her in the honor of said song and followed with Louis' tweet the day the video was out "Some people should stick to their job and stop getting side track" ; the day Louis was collabing with someone that keeps ruffling his long hair and followed with Harry's tweet "Hands off" ; the day Nick Grimshaw jokingly flirted with Harry followed with the screenshot of Louis' twitter unfollowing Nick.

 _Published on Jan 20th, 2015 My sons are so extra._

**Zayn Malik - famous model and photographer - is doing drugs?!**

**Smart News**

Funny music, female standing in a studio with a screen in the background, looking like a serious news reporter.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Smart News! I'm your host Clara Smith!" The logo of the channel flashes by before Clara appears once again in front of the screen, showing a slide show of Zayn's picture "Recently Zayn Malik, a famous model and photographer; friends of the multi talented Harry Styles, was caught smoking a joint." A video footage appears on the screen "A video surfaced of what seems like Zayn is also being accompanied with Louis Tomlinson in his drugging habits. Who is he you ask?" Pictures of Louis appears on screen "Louis Tomlinson turns out to be a YouTuber who often does covers and vlogs. He is mostly known for being Harry's house mate." A picture of Harry walking next to a picture of Louis.

"Things don't seem to be going well for Mr.Styles since both of his best mates were caught doing drugs, making a bad image on him and the people he knows. Way to go Tomlinson, stay on your platform" she jokingly said. The logo of the channel flashes by. "That's it for today's news, if you want more updates, be sure to hit that subscribe button so you won't miss a thing!"

 _Published on Jan 21st, 2015 Go to our channel for more celebrity news!_

**Top 5 reasons why Louis Tomlinson isn't a fan favourite**

**Top 5s**

Audio with pictures supporting said audio.

"Reason number 1: He's rude. If you have never met Louis, you might not know this fact since the boy act very bubbly in videos but fans that was reported to have met him claims that he is nothing but a face. Spouting curse words and flipping people off on the daily."

"Reason number 2: He can't sing. A lot of people praise him for his singing career on YouTube but if you ever heard him sing live, can't say the same thing. He goes off key often and doesn't even seem like he want to be there. Poor 'Louis passenger', must suck when your idol don't actually want to see you."

"Reason number 3: He does drugs. Recent news have been reporting about Louis being caught rolling a joint with one of his Hollywood friend - Zayn Malik. People have been pointing at clues that might support the rumour that Louis had been doing drugs for a long time. Although that part of the rumour is not yet confirmed, the fact that he is doing drugs doesn't really sit well with others."

"Reason number 4: He doesn't like his fans. Remember reason number 2? Well it seems like Louis doesn't like his fans being around whether it is on or off stage with many occasions ranging from people catching Louis yelling a fan to "Fuck off" to people claiming Louis pushed them away from him."

"Reason number 5: He isn't altruist. Unlike his friends and family, who do many charity work, Louis doesn't seem to be on the same train. You get a lot of money from being friends with famous Hollywood people Louis, why don't you share some of that money with the poor kids?"!

"And that's our list. Take it as whatever way you want. If you like our video, make sure to click the thumb up and subscribe for more Top 5s"

_Published on Jan 23rd, 2015 Sorry Tommo passengers, that's what the sources say!_

**Harry Styles is moving out?!**

**HollywoodTV**

"Recently articles have been talking about Harry Styles' house mate and best mate being caught smoking a joint, the news was apparently so harmful for him that Harry Styles had to move out. I'm Linda and welcome to HollywoodTV!"

"If you have been living under a rock for the past week, you might have missed the huge drug scandal involving Zayn and a fellow Youtube celebrity: Louis Tomlinson. The pair was spotted rolling up a joint and caught by paps. Zayn's manager had stepped up to say that: Zayn have never smoked anything or do any drugs but only started after Louis taught him to do so. Yikes."

"Although Harry had not spoken about the scandal, his reaction to it was probably really saying as the star was reported to be buying a new house, probably moving to somewhere that wouldn't kill his lungs with smokes.

The video continues with others news then they end it asking for likes and subs.

 _Published on Jan 24th, 2015 Subscribe for more crazy news about your favourite Hollywood star!_

**A break**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Louis' living room, quite clean. Louis' hair is messy, eyes puffy, nose a bit red and chapped, bags under his barely opened eyes.

He put on a weak smile "Hello lads" he said weakly, ruffling his hair to fix his fringe. "Sorry, I know I look like a mess right now" he laughs tiredly. "But this is important so" he shrugs.

"A lot of you have probably seen some news involving me and Zayn and have been wondering why I was inactive for a month and had been speculating that it related to Zayn and Harry and all that drama but I want to clear things up. I might even get sued but" he shrugs "What can you do.

He seems stiff and unnatural. "I did in fact started smoking first and probably accidentally got Zayn into smoking with me. I know it's weird and all that but" he shrugs, his hand making a weird signal that might be sign language. "That's what happened. And yes, Harry is moving out" he does the hand signal again "I know it's for the best since it might damage his image further if I just keep hanging onto him, you know" he shrugs.

Jump cut

Louis looking messier than before, his eyes are strangely more watery, nose redder than before. "I might stop making videos for a while, waiting for this whole drama to die down. I know I disappoint a lot of you guys already so I don't want to make a crappy video to disappoint you even more so" his voice cracks a couple of times. "Alright. See you, someday. Byee" he said weakly, waving pathetically at the camera before covering its len.

_Published on Jan 31st, 2015 Hiatus._

February

**Harry confirmed moving out!**

**SmartNews**

_Published on Feb 2nd, 2015_

**Larry friendship breaks?!**

**CTV**

_Published on Feb 4th, 2015_

**Sad day for the Larry shippers out there**

**Online Reports**

_Published on Feb 7th, 2015_

**Louis Tomlinson banned from Harry Styles' concert?!**

**MOON NEWS**

_Published on Feb 20th, 2015 _

June, 2015

**Louis**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding the camera, seem to be on Niall's balcony.

"So you guys have been asking me" Wind blowing loudly into the mic "About my thoughts on the Louis scandals since January. I was planning to let it drag out a bit and maybe you guys would forget but that's not happening anytime soon. So here we are.

He put the camera somewhere so he wouldn't have to hold it. "Most of you guys might notice that Louis had not uploaded anything for" counts on his fingers "5 months now since the drama happened in January. I can assure you that he's not dead. He's just taking a long hiatus. He's still posting, although rarely, on Instagram and sometimes Twitter if you guys want to see him, go there.

He points at the link. "And about my thoughts. I would say they are all quite bullshit and people don't seem to be able to let things go. I don't know. It seems to me that they make this story blow up and kept it going for 5 months because there are something going on with the other team. I can't say much about it because I might get sued. But in any case, they don't know Louis and they have been shitting on him more for the last 5 months. Louis told me that he doesn't care but I don't buy it. Either way, they don't know the real Louis, just the image others portrays him as. Be on guard guys." He picks up the camera again.

 _Published on Jun 5th, 2015 Please go support and encourage Louis. He is a great guy, he doesn't deserve any of the shit he is getting these days._

**Larry PROOF | Why "A break" is staged/fake**

**kingsgalactic**

Words appearing. "Sorry for the late video, I was dying when all the negative/insulting Louis news came in in last 5 months but I'm alive, less angry and crazy and ready to analyse the shit out of the video. If you haven't notice, there was a lot of red flags about that video so let's get to it!"

The footage of Louis' video started playing then paused. Text appearing, "Look at this, all of this for a moment. Why does Louis has puffy eyes and dark eye bags? Has he been crying? Why the living room? Louis had done 3 honest vlogs excluding this one and they were all shot in his closet". Footage of Louis in meet and greet, "Why do you make honest vlogs in the closet?" Louis laughs "I dunno, it feels safer in there". Cuts back to the A break video, text appearing "And also we all know Louis is a messy person while Harry is the clean one, if Harry had moved out like he claims, why is the living room so clean? Is Harry still living there? Has Louis been crying so long somewhere that he had not touched the living room? If the latter then why not make a video where he was at like Niall instead of setting up the camera in the living room??"

The A break video plays for a while then paused. "Everything about this is beyond unsettling. His tone is different, unnatural. He kept looking off screen too for no reason. It felt like he was either reading a script or learnt it by heart before making this video. Maybe he just want to make the video more professional since it _is_ about his drug scandal and about Harry but that doesn't explain why he constantly looks off camera. He just seem not himself to me."

Louis' video footage continues then paused after the jump cut "You see that? That's a jump cut. You might be thinking why would that be important? Well" a footage from one of Louis' livestream in which Louis says "During honest confession videos, I want to make it as real as possible which is why they usually have a lot of rambling mumbo jumbo but it's real and it's honest and I feel like in an honest video, you guys deserve to be things as they are, not an edited footage" then cuts back to the white text "See what I mean?"

The video continues then pauses "I just want to point out that Louis cried more after talking about Zayn and Harry and how they aren't friends anymore and he is to blame which is so sad to me. My poor boy. I wanna give him a hug". The video plays then pauses after Louis' hand signal. "Saw that?" It plays the gesture again then a video of a lady showing British sign language of 'lie' appears then cut back to text "Need I say more?"

Louis' video cut and returned to white text on black background "Those are the reasons why I think the video is fake / staged. So if it wasn't an honest video, which mean it's a dishonest video. So, Louis wasn't to blame for Zayn's drug scandal, Harry isn't moving out, Louis isn't giving up on Harry."

_Published on Jun 6th, 2015 Don't trust things easily!_

**I met Louis Tomlinson in Sweden!**

**All things Lou**

****

****

A text at the bottom corner has the name of the original poster. A footage of a girl, with her group of friends, shot in Sweden where they met Louis walking on the street.

"Choo Choo you're on the Tommo train" Louis laughs "Choo choo, and you're the Tommo passenger" he continues for them. They all continue together "Choo Choo, I hope you like the ride!. Choo Choo, cuz" the girls said "you're", Louis said "I'm" and continues "The Tommo guy! Choo Choo!" They laughed as he gives each of them a hug.

"I can't believe I still remember that, it was like 5 years ago or summat" he laughs. His hair messy, looking very frail and sick like as if he hasn't been eating or sleeping properly. "Louis your hiatus is killing me" one of the girl joked, he laughs. "I kno I kno, I gotta though. I'll tell you someday" he chuckles. "Louis, you look a bit sick, you alright?" He shrugs "Haven't been eating much. Doesn't feel like it. But who knows, I'll feel better soon" he smiles, whispering "I hope".

"Are you here to support Harry? He got a live show today here" she asks which somehow lighten Louis' mood, his lit up immediately "Yeah Yeah, I know. Harry is the best. You should go to his concert, won't regret, cross my heart" he smiles brightly. "Yeah but tickets are sold out" he let out a soft "Ohhh" and pats the girl that said it on her shoulder. "I'll watch someone live stream it maybe?" Louis chuckles "I can relate to that".

"Thought you and Harry aren't friends anymore?" Louis shrugs, a faint voice calling him could be heard "I"ll tell you someday. Tommo gotta go now though" he gives them the last hug before walking away and into a car.

Pans camera to her and her friends, squealing. "I can't believe we met him there. He was so nice!" Another girl continues "What with all the bullshit constantly about how bad of a person he is or whatever, he's great in real life". They nod, "He seems to be happier so I'm glad but he doesn't seem to be healthy" they all agreed. "Please be healthy, eat and drinking lots of food okay Louis? Your Tommo passengers love youu" they blow a kiss to the camera and cover its lens to mirror Louis.

_Published on Jun 25th, 2015 Louis in Sweden._

**Harry Styles's new girlfriend?!**

**HollywoodTV**

_Published on Jun 30th, 2015_

August, 2015

**Louis in places**

**All things Lou**

Footages of Louis being nice, friendly and happy towards fans as they meet him and ask for hugs and autographs in different places of the world.

 _Published on August 5th, 2015_

**Backstage!**

**IrishDoesAll**

Backstage of some concert, fans screaming too loud to clearly make out. Niall filming himself walking around and greeting people that were there.

Louis sneaking off screen to Niall, whispering "Why are you hiding?". Niall shrugs and whispered back "I don't know". "Why are we whispering?" Niall chuckles "I dunno know!"

 _Published on August 16th, 2015 Fun times!_

September, 2015

**Harry Styles has a baby!?**

**SmartNews**

_Published on Sep 20th, 2015_

**Harry Styles cheated with his current girlfriend?!**

**Hollywood TV**

_Published on Sept 24th, 2015_

**Golf**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall with a couple of other people in a golf field. "It's golf time! Gotta love golf!" He gives the camera a thumb up as he proceed to hand the camera to someone else as he plays.

 _Published on Sept 26th, 2015 Golf is the best sport! Don't fight me on this!!_

November 2015

**Zayn is retiring from the Hollywood life**

**CTV**

_Published on Nov 5th, 2015 _

**Styles' baby confirmed! Harry is going to be a dad!**

**MOON NEWS**

_Published on Nov 12th, 2015_

**Harry Styles' fan bullies his GFs on the social!!**

**Online Reports**

_Published on Nov 20th, 2015_

**Soccer**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall in a soccer stadium, camera panning to the field. "My team is winning guys!" The teams chasing to the goal. "GO GO GOGO" his team scores "Yeahhh!!!!!!!!

 _Published on Nov 25th, 2015 Best team :D_

**Zayn might not be as we thought!**

**Smart News**

"It has been reported that Mr. Zayn Malik might not be who we think he is. I'm Chelsea and welcome to Smart News" 

"Recently Zayn Malik, British hunky heartthrob, was caught walking with a well built man, going to coffee shops, theater after both came out from a hotel. Mr Zayn made sure to even covers the other man so the paps wouldn't see him. Awww, such a gentlemen move!

"For years fans have speculated what is it that Zayn has been hiding from us? He has been hinting at it many times but fans truly believe this is his secret. I'm Chelsea from Smart News and Thank you for watching. Subscribe for other celebrity news today, if you like what you see, be sure to give us a big thumb up" 

_ Published on Nov 30th, 2015 _

**Is Zayn Malik caught with boyfriend?!**

**HollywoodTV**

_Published on Nov 30th, 2015_

December, 2015

**Harry Styles said 'Larry' had broken his friendship on Twitter**

**Online News**

_Published on Dec 1st, 2015_

**Zayn officially retired from his Hollywood life**

**CTV**

_ Published on Dec 3rd, 2015 _

**Liam Payne, famous stylist, came out of the closet!"**

**LGBTQ+ Pride**

"Recently Mister Liam Payne, a well-known stylist, makeup artist, close friend of multi talented artist Harry Styles and, at one point, YouTube singer/vlogger Louis Tomlinson had recently came out of the closet."

Footage of Liam giving a speech in an University, his voice strong but occasionally cracks, seems like he was getting emotional: "And what pains me most is seeing my friends hiding who they are, what they really are, so their career won't drop or because certain people just can't accept that. I am lucky enough to not be caged, I am lucky enough to be able to do what I want to do whenever I want, I'm lucky enough to be here and shout about what I think and who I am without someone telling me to shut my mouth, I'm lucky enough to be able to walk side by side with the person I truly love without acting like we hate each other in front of the media. I'm lucky enough to be able to say "I'm gay". Thank you so much for listening. Please love yourself and be true to yourself because some people, no matter who you might think they are, don't get to have that blessing"

"A heavy burn to the media about hiding homosexual stars. We are proud of him to say outloud who he is for the first time and being true to himself after so many years. Cheers Mr. Payne."

 _Published on Dec 5th, 2015_

**Harry Styles' comments about his friends' news**

**MOON NEWS**

"Recently so much had happened surrounding Harry Styles and his famous friends with Zayn Malik moving away from the current company he is working and rumoured to retire to Liam Payne's shocking and uncalled for come out. Not only that, Harry's other friends seem to be in a bit of a pickle as well because after Harry reportedly 'moved out', his former housemate has not been making many videos, or at all since the beginning of 2015. Here is what Harry Styles has to say about it"

Footage of Harry in an interview "It was kind of a surprise for me but also not really. I'm just happy that they are out and about and happy and free." He smiles, rubs his nose a bit. "And about Louis um.. I'm not.. um.. er.. I" he let out a weirdly heavy sigh before the footage cut ahead "I'm not er.. We're not.." the interviewer interrupts "Friends anymore?" Harry frowns, looking visibly upset before nodding before the footage cut.

"Although we are sad that a pretty close friendship, one of Harry and Louis, are now no more, we are still happy that Zayn and Liam seem to still be strong and happy. And Niall too. Their fifth friend but who remembers Niall? This has been Moon News and thanks for watching!"

 _Published on Dec 11th, 2015_

**What it feels like to be in One Direction fandom in 2015**

**proprocastination**

"Louis" Flashing articles of drugs scandal, fans mob, footage of people pushing Louis in which he pushes back, footage of people insulting his friends in which he told them to fuck off, footage of news reporting Louis aren't Harry's friend anymore, flashing footages of skinny, unhealthy and puffy eyes Louis, screenshot of Louis' channel having no new video for almost a year. 

"Niall" Happy music with footages of Niall playing golf, watching football, swimming and singing on the street for fun.

"Harry" Dramatic zooms, dramatic music with multiple footages and audio of news reporting about Harry's millions of unconfirmed girlfriends, baby scandal, moving out from Louis', getting mobbed by fans. Flashing footages of Harry getting teary eyes trying to confirm he doesn't have anything to do with Louis.

"Liam" Vlogger cheerful music with footages of Liam at the gym, hanging out at the club, the movie, the park, his own parlor.

"Zayn" Overlapping news reporting, along with intense background music, about Zayn's drug scandal, Zayn's confirmation of retiring and him being caught walking around with a mysterious dude, footages of Zayn's uneasy expression when his manager confirmed he got the drugging habit from Louis.

 _Published on Dec 13, 2015 We didn't even have time to celebrate their good times before the drama hits the fan._

**Christmas**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding the camera, wearing very warm clothes, on top of a steep but not too steep mountain.

"Won't be able to upload on that day so Merry early Christmas, Hanukkah, etc. Oh and happy birthday Louieh! Wooo" he skies down, camera still points at his face before video cuts.

 _Published on Dec 20th, 2015 Christmas cover coming! You won't wanna miss the guest!_

**Special day**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Someone else holding the camera, filming Louis putting on multiple decorations for his Christmas tree and house. Christmas music covers the original audio.

Louis carefully wraps the lights around before placing the other little decorations on the branches. He seems fairly focused.

Jump cut

Camera behind Louis as he goes around shopping for gifts for his sisters, his mother, his friends. Louis seems to be talking and smiling but the original audio was covered by Christmas music.

Jump cut

Camera pans to Louis singing in the car for a while, occasionally looks over someone behind camera with a fond look. 

Jump cut

Camera filming Louis' back as he walks up the stairs and knock on the door. Didn't take long before it swings open by Louis' mom. They hug, Johannah, or Jay, then hugs the person holding the camera.

Jump cut

Camera filming Louis' back as he walks in, hugging and saying something to his sisters. The youngest twins charge straight for whoever holding the camera, seem to be hugging their legs. The charging babies made the screen shakes, presumably the person couldn't hold still by the tackling. Louis laughs, although he doesn't seem too healthy, he is happy.

 _Published on Dec 24th, 2015 Thank you all of you Tommo passengers for sticking with me through this year. It was a really tough year but we managed to pull through. Thank you so much to all my family and friends who always have my back. And thank you to you for making through it with me. You know who you are :)_

**The #BirthdayLou project**

**All things Lou**

Screen shot of the original tweet "In case you don't know, Louis' birthday is on December 24th. In an honor of this day, we are hosting the #BirthdayLou project. To enter the project, be sure to do these things" the picture attached to the tweet zooms out "Show your support to Louis by sending us Happy Birthday Louis videos, we will gather and put them in a video to give him. Show your support to him by either taking pictures with his merch or his album. Another way is to wear a blue bandana (color of his eyes) and send the picture of you wearing it to us. You don't have to do all, one of three is fine!"

Multiple footages of girls and guys doing things listed in the tweet. One of from Liam: "This is for the Birthday Lou project, happy birthday mate! Sorry I couldn't be around! Look forward to see you off hiatus soon!", one from Zayn: "Birthday Lou project! Happy Birthday Louis! I'll be on vacation with Liam this Christmas so I can't hang out with you but hope you enjoy it either way!" and one from Niall: "Happy birthday you wanker!!".

"These ones aren't confirmed to be in #BirthdayLou project but I think it's good to point out" Screenshot of Harry liking and unliking the original tweet follows with pictures of Harry walking around wearing a blue bandana for days as he walks to many places. "Thank you all for joining this project, Happy Birthday Louis and Merry Christmas"

_ Published on Dec 24th, 2015 _

**A bear's birthday**

**Z &L**

The person holding the camera stands next to the person holding the cake as they slowly walk forward. Niall walks in front of them.

"Happy Birthday to you" someone off screen claps, Niall sings too but doesn't clap. "Happy Birthday to you" Louis slowly comes on screen, seem surprise at first but then smiles happily, his eyes turn to someone off screen. His hand move in an interesting way, as if he is using sign language to talk to someone off screen. Whoever he signed that to seem to answer it since Louis' face lights up as he nod. That whole section lasted for a really short time though. "Happy Birthday dear Boo Bear" they sang, only three voices can be heard. "Nooo" Louis whines in which Niall laughs. "Happy birthday to youu" the cake was put on the table as they all clap.

"Happy Birthday Louieeeeehhh" they cheer, Louis laughs before blowing the candles then gave the camera two thumbs up.

 _Published on Dec 24th, 2015 Happy birthday mate and Merry Christmas!_

**A Christmas Carol**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding the camera, filming Zayn and Liam singing Christmas songs, two others clapping along though their faces are off camera, their shoes aren't.

 _Published on Dec 25th, 2015 Check out Louis'!_

**A Christmas Carol**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Someone holding the camera, filming Niall playfully dancing as he sings Christmas songs. Zayn and Liam occasionally falls in frame, laughing. Louis falls into frame seldom, laughing. Whoever films it releases breathless laughs seldom.

 _Published on Dec 25th, 2015 Check out Z &L's !_

**A Christmas Carol**

**Z &L**

Zayn holding the camera, filming Louis giving gifts he tried wrapping to others. Giving water, food and extra clothes to homeless people as the audio of Louis singing Christmas songs plays in the background. During certain frames, someone a lot taller than Louis walks with him to give things but the person wears a hoodie to cover their own head and hair.

_ Published on Dec 25th, 2015 _ Check out Nialler's!

**Larry PROOF | Christmas magic**

**kingsgalactic**

"Hello and Merry Christmas! Our 1D boys have been through a lot this year and to celebrate this Christmas, I want to do an analysis on how the boy blessed us with wholesome content after all this years' drama. So let's get started."

"Let's start with Louis' video on the 24th." The video of Louis visiting his family plays."Someone else is holding the camera. I suspect it is Harry. Here are my ideas. First let's find clues to exclude the possibility it could be anyone we know that is close to Louis' family."

Screenshot of Niall's instagram and twitter feed. "Notice where he is during the whole week leading to the 25th. He's with his family. In Niall's skiing video, he also said he wouldn't be able to say Merry Christmas personally as he wouldn't be able to be on that day. Niall also mention multiple times he had queued up a video for Christmas and it's going to be a guest video we'd love to see so Niall is out of the list." 

Screenshot of Liam and Zayn's instagram and twitter feed. "Next let's examine Liam and Zayn. Although these two haven't been caught hanging out with Louis' family, they seem to be pretty close for a long time so let's just get them out of the way. Notice where they are leading to the 25th, MIA and on holiday. They got papped recently on the 24th in Spain, before that people have said they saw them on the air port. So they certainly can't be in Doncaster while in Spain at the same time so they are also safely off." 

"Some say it could be Louis' old friends since the family gladly hug and tackle him so let's examine them too. Louis has two old friends that we know of: Stan and Geoff" Screenshot of Stan's twitter feed "It's obvious that he wasn't in Doncaster as his tweet on the days leading to 25th has "New York" as the location. Have fun there Stan!" Screenshot of Geoff's tweet about not being friends with Louis since 2013 and ask people to just stop asking about him. "Safe to say Geoff isn't hanging with Louis anytime soon. This cross them safely out of the list"

"Now let's examine the reasons why it _could_ be Harry. Now where does Harry want to be on Christmas?" Footage of Harry's interview "Um.. I usually spend time with my family but in recent years, around 23th to 26th, I spend it with um.." the host, "James Corden is known to be Harry's friend btw" finishes for him "Your loved one yeah?". "Notice how James smile, he looks like he knows and according to Harry's reaction, it seems like James does know indeed". Harry smiles fondly, nodding. "So we have that out of the way, where _was_ Harry on Christmas? Not with his current 'girlfriend' since she got papped with her group of girls and posts picture of her and the family that day. Harry was weirdly MIA on Christmas, no pap pictures, no updates, no pictures nor tweet nor anything. Suspicious right? Maybe he's at home? Nope" Screenshot of Gemma (Harry's sister) tweeting she's with Harry on the 15th and saying goodbye to him on 21st.

"If you aren't convinced that Harry was with Louis in the Christmas video then fine, I don't blame you, the video doesn't even have anyone talking in there so it makes sense why some are skeptical. This brings me to Zayn and Liam's video on the 24th. Since they were in Spain, it's quite obvious that they shot the video in advance, similar to how Louis shot his in advance because according to Lottie's tweet, full family dinner was on the 22nd."

The happy birthday Boo Bear video plays. "This is Zayn and Liam's first video on their personal channel so the fact that they use Louis' birthday is either really cute or using Louis' name to raise theirs. Though Louis' reputation has been stomp to its worst so I don't think the latter would be a good idea." The video plays for a bit then paused. "Notice the people around here, first we have either Zayn or Liam holding the camera, someone holding a cake, Niall on the right and clapping from someone unknown in the left."

The video continues then paused after Louis did some hand signs. "I did quite a lot of digging, this sign Louis does here" Louis holds up a fist in a weird position "That's british sign language for 'your'" the video continues then paused after Louis moves his hand to the side of his head, his index finger points upwards "That's another sign language, it means: 'idea' and judging from his facial expression, it was a question. And who else in Louis' circle that knows sign language?" A footage of Harry in 2010 "If there is any other language you could learn, what would it be?" In which Harry quickly replies "Sign language!". Multiple footages of Harry using sign languages to say thank you to fans during live shows. "You see what I mean?"

"The video doesn't have much proof but let's continue through the christmas rabbit hole and check out Niall's christmas carol video" the video plays then paused "Take notice at the people in the background. First we have Louis" a picture of the background person next to a picture of Louis wearing the exact same shoes and pants. "Then someone with sparkly boots. Now do we know have stupidly perfect sparkly boots?" A picture of Harry with the exact same boots appear. "I can't even. Okay. Let's move on"

"Louis' Christmas Carol video. Now the fishiest thing is the fact that Louis sometimes got caught in frame. Just look!" Screenshot of short frames Louis appeared in. "And all the boys are there which means a fifth person is recording. What I love about this clip is the fact that they have to include the audio, unlike Louis' Christmas vid, and we could hear the recorder's breathless laugh. Why does said laugh sound so familiar?" Audio clip of the person's laugh in the video plays then an audio clip of Harry trying to hold in his laughter plays. "Oh.."

"And if you still aren't convinced let's go to the last Christmas carol video which is by Zayn and Liam. Theirs seem to be a bit more creative as instead of recording Louis singing, they record Louis giving things with Louis' singing as the background music. Which is adorable. I love that they are trying to tell us Louis isn't a terrible person like how everyone has been saying. Okay. I'm fine." Video plays then paused "Who is that?" An arrow points at the taller person giving gifts with Louis. "The person wears sparkly boots like Harry. Okay fishy. Stand taller than Louis as how Harry stand taller than Louis, like to the exact. Okay. And they covers their head with a hoodie? If it was just any random friends, why go through the trouble? The person is literally wearing a hat with his hoodie on under it. And if it _is_ a normal friend, why don't introduce him to the camera? Why cutting the video the moment they almost turn around instead of showing them walking back like how it goes for Louis? It's so fishy I swear."

"Sorry for my tantrum by the end there. It's not much of a Larry is-in-a-relationship PROOF but i think it is a strong case of they are still friends and still hanging out, unlike what others say or seem to think. So on any case, bless you 1D, for granting us a Christmas miracle. Goodbye guys, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

_ Published on Dec 31st, 2015 _

January, 2016

**Harry Styles denies dating rumour?**

**MOON NEWS**

_ Published on Jan 17th, 2016 _

**Harry Styles doesn't like sexuality labels!**

**HollywoodTV**

_Published on Jan 20th, 2016_

**Zayn Malik came out!**

**LGBTQ+ Pride**

A week ago, the former professional model and photographer, another best mate of Harry Styles, had came out of the closet. Unlike his now confirmed partner, Liam Payne - who gave a public speech about freedom and self accepting, Zayn just simply changed his Twitter banner to a rainbow, changed his icon to him with Liam, changes his bio to happily engaged along with posting a photo with his lover under the caption "Now I can confidently say you're mine" on Instagram. Aww how cute!"

"Just in case everyone got the memo, he then post a video on his twitter to confirm the news." Zayn's twitter video, camera in front of him, he looks nicely dressed and carefully styled. "To anyone that has been asking, yes, I am engaged" he put up his right hand and points at his ring. "Yes, I'm engaged to a man but what's more important is that I'm incredibly happy in doing so." He smiles then waves "Gotta head out now, goodbye"

"Although it took Zayn retiring from his model career to be true to himself, we can't say that would last long because ever since he came out, it had been reported that another company, famous for letting stars be true, be real and give them opportunities to shine, offered him to be their model. Though if that doesn't go as planned, we all know Zayn and Liam's YouTube channel, which now already has over 12K subs as we speak. Either way, we hope they will continue to be happy and, as Louis once said, be Hollywood's number 1 power couple."

_Published on Jan 30th, 2016_

**Valentine**

**Z &L**

Zayn holding the camera, pans it to his face "Alright guys, we" Niall comes into frame then jumps out "Are going to do something surprising for Liam today" he picks something up and settled it to a different location before bringing something to some other place, seems like in the middle of decorating with Niall. "It's not much of a surprise at this point since I kind of do similar sappy things every year-" Niall interrupts with: "Zayn is a huge sap!!" Before going back to do his things. Zayn shakes his head, chuckling "As I was saying.. I do similar sappy things all the time so he probably wouldn't be too surprised. But this year, with Nialler's help, I'm going to do a little scavenger hunt for him" He picks up a box and put it on the table, seem to be hanging something on off frame. "So yeah, it's going to be fun. Today is" he looks at his phone "10th of February and plan is setting it all up without him knowing till the 14th and he can see the end result then. Wish be luck" he smiles awkwardly.

Jump cut

Liam holding the camera, pointing it at Niall. "Alright Niall, I got the camera out. Now what?". Niall does a cheeky / smug grin, "Alright! Zayn asked me to give you this!" He gives Liam a paper. "Remember to record your whole journey!" He adds. "Wait what?" Before Liam could ask more, Niall ran off. He sighed. "Alrighty then" he pans camera to the note as he opens it.

_"Hey Liam, if you're reading this then Niall must have done a terrible job at not acting subtle about giving it to you, I know._  
_This year, instead of personally leading you somewhere, I want to lead you somewhere with clues._  
_In short, it's a scavenger hunt! Just for youu. Don't give up half way okay? I worked really hard on it_  
_Alright, first clue:_  
_In all the places we've been, here is the best_  
_Because here is when I met my half_  
_Note: I'm terrible at this rhyming game_

Liam chuckled before he starts walking "For those who don't know, we met at McDonald's back in the days. Dunno how that came to be, but we talked and kind of clicked." A picture of 2010 them together at McDonald flies in and out. "So I guess we're going there. There is quite a few McDonalds around so I'm just going on a limb and say he picked the closest to here because I know how lazy Niall and Zayn can be" he chuckled.

Jump cut

Camera points to a McDonalds entrance. "Alright, I'm here. Already see" he laughs a bit "Tom standing waiting. Gosh Zayn" he approached him and gives a hug before Tom pats his back "Zayn is such a sap, I'm sorry", Tom just laughs and head on his way. "For some of you who don't know" said as he opens the clue "He's Tom Daley, British diver. Met him in 2012, not too close to Zayn but a bit closer to me. Not that close but, you know, friends" he smiles. "Alright, clue"

_"So you got to McDonalds, nicee. Knew you'd remember it._  
_Alright alright, next clue._  
_Remember when I said I want to invent Mint Chocolate chip ice cream?_  
_The next clue is at what you called me afterwards!_  
_I gave up on rhyming."_

He stays quiet for a short moment. "Donut?" He chuckles, "Just say the thing I call you instead of saying you're an idiot, what's with the specific?" He chuckles more then starts walking. "Nearby there is a donut shop, one can not be more obvious" he chuckles.

Jump cut

Camera points to Perrie. "Oh! Perrie! Long time no see!" Perrie grins happily and gives him a hug before handing him the next clue. "Alright, thank you! Zayn is such a sap, I'm sorry" he chuckles, she laughs before waving goodbye and walks off. "She's Perris, Zayn's friend. Used to be his gf. She's a nice gal" he said before opening the clue.

_"Donut! Good job! I probably didn't need to be that specific but oh well._  
_Alright alright, next clue. Only this one and another one, don't want you to be drag around too much._  
_Remember when I got the hook?"_

"The hook?" A faded picture of Zayn's hook necklace zooms in for a while before Liam snaps his fingers. "The necklace" He starts walking. "For those who didn't know. Zayn and I went fishing one day, I gave him a hook necklace afterwards to remember it by. Of course he would bring it up" he chuckles. "Alright, where did me get it.. at.. oh"

Jump cut

"Harry, hey, wassup?" He arrives at a house that looks strangely familiar but didn't capture all of the house, just a zoom in of Harry's face. He hugs Harry. "Sorry, Zayn is such a sap, I'm sorry" Harry laughs, another voice could be heard laughing. "Alright, thank you" he waves, Harry presumably walk off. "Alright, we'll head off". Liam waves goodbye again then opens the clue.

_"Alright, last one, because I'm a great boyfriend_  
_Remember that one song you wrote with Louis?_  
_The one we all said sounds so sappy but works so well with all of us?_  
_The: I'll make you feel like.."_

He pauses for a moment. "Home?" He starts walking. "Gotta be home. Alright. For those who don't know, um, 'Home' was actually written by me, Louis and Jamie Scott. Harry sang it during one of the concert I think. Um. It's a song close to our hearts I'd say. " 

Jump cut

"Alright, home at last" Camera points at his face instead of the house, he opens the door then freezes. "Oh my god" pans camera to the nicely decorated house with pictures of them hanging from a small rope that hung around the house. Zayn stands in the middle. "Happy Valentine".

Jump cut

Zayn holding the camera, Liam hugging him, both are in frame. "Alright guys, that's it for today. Sorry, I want it to be a private night for us so we won't record it but I hope you enjoyed everything else. Alright guys, see you next video, thanks everyone for helping me with my sappy Valentine ideas." Liam gives a thumb up, smiling happily.

 _Published on Feb 14th, 2016_

April 2016

**Theo!**

**IrishDoesAll**

Footage of Niall holding his nephew. Multiple footages of his family playing with Theo.

 _Published on Mar 25th, 2016_

May 2016

**Styling tips**

**Z &L**

Liam being a styling guru for 9 minutes.

 _Published on May 27th, 2016_

August 2016

**Harry Styles' baby might not be his?**

**MOON NEWS**

_Published on Aug 20th, 2016_

**1D updates | Jan to August 2016**

**King Halo**

"I have been making these videos since 2014 but has anyone noticed how this year, there is a weirdly significantly less news about the boyfriends? Back then Niall and Ziam, especially in 2015, had been in the back of my mind since so much Larry drama was happening but there is literally only 3 Harry news and Louis is still MIA after Christmas. What's worse is that no fan videos appeared."

"Though the thing that people have pointed out was that Harry was on tour last year and only came back around the end of 2015. So if Louis follows him and Harry's team need to push the narrative that they aren't together, it makes sense why they try to act like both aren't even friends and would also explain why Louis appears in random places of the world. Places that, dare I say, are places Harry's tour was happening. You see what I'm getting at?" 

"Either way, here is the lastest news that have been going on in the last couple months"

Opening intro

"So recently, we got some interesting Harry news. It's either that Harry is becoming the rebel like his boyfriend or his contract is slowly ending or even ended as we could see couple of videos and headlines about Harry not wanting people labelling his sexuality, Harry denying dating people that the media has been saying, Harry not enjoying the baby scandal. We could only wait at this point to see how things go."

"We haven't got any recent videos from Louis but he did recently post a tweet saying his hiatus is going to come to an end soon which I'm just so happy about. I never realized how much I just miss Louis till now, you know? Little hedgehog boyfriend. Bless him."

"Liam and Zayn seem to be going well. They posted a cute video on Valentine and Liam is literally a guru now. Zayn's career is kicking back up with him appearing on multiple talk shows as host and on magazine covers as models. Their channel, Z&L, go subscribe, is also coming out with new merch so in any case, I think they are just getting better and better ever since they came out. Do you see Harry's team?! He'll be fine! Just let h come out and be _true to himself!!!_ Sorry, I'm calm.

"Last but not least we have Captain Niall, the drama free man. No but seriously he doesn't even do anything, just being his perfect self which I am more than happy to take."

"Alright, that's it for the video, if I miss anything, just comment below to tell me! Thank you so much for watching, remember to subscribe for the latest 1D boys!"

_ Published on Aug 30th, 2016 _

January, 2017

**Tommon vlog | A new**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Camera propped up, Louis in frame, the room look totally different from all the rooms Louis had ever filmed in. "Helloo lads" he waves. "Been forever since I could say that. Either way, hello. I'm Louis Tomlinson but you know that" he smiles.

Jump cut

"There are many reason why you might know me. One, maybe you have subscribed and waited for a year for my comeback, maybe you've known me for my cover, maybe you know me through my friends or worse, my dramas" his fingers make a quotation mark gesture as he said 'drama'. "Either way, thank you for being here."

Jump cut

"2016 was" he sighed "A year. It was better than 2015, I admit, but it was.. an interesting year" he cough into his fist. "I can't tell you everything, not now, I can't. But there are things that I _can_ tell you about what happen to me in 2015 and 2016 so let's get to it" he smiles.

Short animation as the intro

"Around some time in 2015, most of you probably saw the hiatus notice video. I can't tell you the specific of why I was on hiatus but one of the reason was because of all the ongoing hate. Sure I've handled hate for years now but around that time a lot was happening and seeing my own, um, people? It's weird to say that but.. to see you guys, the ones I actually care about, the ones I poured my heart out to, the one who have always said to be by my side turn on me was a lot more painful than I thought it would be" he sighed but smiles, seem to be thinking of something else then turn back to the camera. "And I've tried hinting and being straight forward and provide other content so you guys could focus on my work instead of the" he does air quotes with hands as he said "Drama" then puts hands down "and get nothing but hate for something completely irrelevant from the video was.. painful. Hurtful. I don't know" he shrugs "So that marks the beginning of my hiatus."

"During 2015, if you guys keep yourself occupied by watching the channel "All Things Lou" and "King Halo" or other updates channel, you probably know that I travelled to many places. I can't specifically say what I was doing or the reasons for it but I was travelling a lot. A lot of you were concerned that I look sick and I can give you a medal for your sight, I was sick, very sick. I remember the regular self starving nights, the depressing thoughts and even occasional panic attacks too. I also had very terrible anxiety and self doubts at that point. I was so close to just" he paused "but I didn't" he smiles "Because in the darkest corners of my life.. I found my way back home" he sighed "Sorry, it's cheesy." He laughs 

"Basically I was going through very rough times in 2015, I started rolling joints, drinking a lot more. Oh, and about Zayn, since he retired and his current team along with himself say it's okay to tell you so I'm being honest about this: I did not pull him into drugs, he didn't either to me. I drank before I met him and kind of knew how to smoke by other people I know and so did he. And since he's a good listener, we usually talk and just kind of did it together as we talk so" he shrugs. "There are more to it but again, one day I'll say it" he smiles.

"Time skip to 2016, 2016 was a lot better for many reasons. For instant I spent a lot more time at home, relaxing, writing a lot more songs, putting out ideas and just have fun. I spent time with people I love, people I'm close to, generally a really good year. Though we were still recovering so no videos came out on 2016. I wanted to, you know, let the rumours die down, focus on my creative side and relax"

"But things weren't all great. Um.. Around December 7th, my mom passed. My whole family was so sad because she" he paused, "She was- is our angel. She was an amazing person. She appears on some of my videos" video footages of Louis' mom appears slowly along with her pictures. "She was an amazing person, she was always so positive, so supportive. When I was travelling and whenever I was having a break down, I would call her first." He rubs his eyes "She would always pick up immediately. She tell me things i want to hear and tell me things I should hear. She is a blessing, an amazing person. And she will always be in our hearts" he smiles again, someone seem to hand him a tissue off screen in which he takes to wipe his tears. "Even though we are still grieving, we know that she would not be happy knowing we are sad. So mom, wherever you are, we are going to continue fighting for our time and be happy. I promise" he rubs his nose. "What's up with me? Such a sap today" he laughs.

"And this year, is a new year. A year where I will try to be active again. Well, not much vlogs are coming and there will probably around 2 to 3 videos a month only but I'm trying okay? There are just.. still things I need to take care of so trust me guys. Some of you might know what it is already and some might not. Either way, once everything is done, I'll be back and I swear it will all make sense soon. Or not." He pauses before grinning "Byeeee" he waves before covering the lens.

_ Published on Jan 10th, 2017 _

March 2017

**My Boyfriend put on my makeup**

**Z &L**

Liam does Zayn's makeup first, being professional and extremely serious. During the time Liam aas focus, Zayn chuckles. "Stop chuckling! I'm going to mess up your perfect face and I'm going to hate you for it" which ended up with Zayn laughing.

Zayn does Liam's makeup afterwards. Although the makeup turns out good, Zayn didn't know any names of the things he put on Liam's face. At one point, Zayn confesses "I do pay attention when people put stuff on my face so, in a way, I know how to put on makeup" which made Liam's eyebrows raise "You didn't seem focus when I was putting makeup on you". Zayn shrugged "It's because I was distracted by your face" they stared for a moment before Liam chuckles and slaps Zayn's face jokingly.

When they go to their end card, Zayn is clinging onto Liam like as if Liam is a living teddy bear. "Hope you enjoyed the video, thumb up if you like it, or not. Have a nice day" Liam said as he face was squished by the other male.

 _Published on March 15th, 2017_

**Teaching noobs how to livestream**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding the camera, Harry in frame and in front of someone's laptop which has something that looks like one of Louis' sticker (merch) on it. "So this here" he points at the screen "Is where you can go to get the stream going" Harry let out a soft "Oh" as he clicks. Niall chuckles. "You're a year younger than me Harry, kids are smarter than you". "Well I was busy doing other things" Harry defended in which Niall laughs. "And that's the stream button", Harry let out a soft "ohhh" as he click the button.

_ Published on March 27th, 2017 _

**1D update | Louis' comeback!**

**King Halo**

"I have been so inactive so let's get this over with. Here is the lastest news that has been happening in the last couple days"

Intro plays

"This is going to be a pretty short video guys because not much happened in this fandom this week. First we have Niall walking around and looking professional, which is a new look for him. Then we have Zayn and Liam's work day vlog, I can't."

Jump cut

"Louis and Harry has been MIA though Louis did post a picture of a notebook recently with the caption 'New songs' so it seems like Louis is writing songs again or is releasing new songs, I can't, there are so many things I can't in this video"

Jump cut

"Lastly we have Niall's video of Harry figuring out how to stream. I don't know why but Harry don't know how to stream is so adorable"

Jump cut

"Off topic but people recently point out that Louis' sisters, 2 of them, Lottie and Felicia, has a PR team and a management team that they trained and are a part of. The juicy part is that recently, they have been tweeting about having a new client and been busy dealing with legal deals along with how other people can be so close minded. It might means nothing but wouldn't it be funny if they are talking about Harry's team being close minded and Harry being the new client? I think it'd be funny, and cool"

Jump cut

"That's it for today's video guys, if I miss anything tell me below, thanks for watching, I'll see you all next time"

 _Published on March 30th_

Jun 2017

**1D update | Larry writing songs together?! Harry's livestream?!**

**King Halo**

"Oh my gosh, guys, Louis finally came back from the hiatus" Zooms in face, half transparent image of Louis zooms in. "I just miss him so much guys, my little son. Alright, enough with this, I'll never get better at intros. Here are the latest news that has been happening in the last couple days."

Intro plays

"First I want to talk about Niall. It's strange how weirdly inactive Niall has been in the last couple of days since he is always the most active of all the boys with Harry being the opposite. Even on Twitter we have Niall barely online, occasionally he tweets things about being busy or drowned in work. What work does Niall even has outside of YouTube anyway? But, I digress.

Jump cut

"Recently Harry did something that literally made me die inside, he posted a livestream, on YouTube, on freaking Louis' account!!"

Footage of the livestream, Harry in front of the screen with his nicely cut hair, waving at the camera. Skip forward a bit to when he started reading questions. "Um.. Kailey asked.. why are you on Louis' channel?" He sit back up "Um.. because I don't have a YouTube channel of my own" he smiles innocently.

Cut back to King Halo. "Who freaking does that??? Oh i don't have my own youtube channel so I streamed using the account of someone I no more have connection too. Like. What the hell??" 

Jump cut

Taking deep breaths. "I'm calm, I'm fine. Let's move on to the actual content of the live stream" 

Footage of the livestream. Harry reads another question: "Hannah asked what have I been upto since the tour ended. Um.. just been relaxing and writing a lot I'd say. Side note thank to all that came to the 2016 tour, I really appreciate it. But um I've writing new stuff" Harry raised a notebook with multiple scribbles on it "I'm really happy with how they are coming out so far, um.. I wanna play a part of one of ou- er- my favourite so far, my mum's too. Anyone wanna hear?" He smiles as the answers come in. "Alright" He starts playing his guitar. "Sweet Creature.. Had another talk about where it's going wrong.. But we're.. still young. (We) don't know where we're going but we know where be belong.. Oh.. we started.. two hearts in one home.." he smiles and stops "Just a sneak peak" he smile innocently.

"I sorry, I just died and currently dead. Let's break the shit out of this stream" footage of Harry raising the notebook plays "I'm gonna freaking jump off my.. chair right now, that's freaking Louis' handwriting with his okay?" Footage of Harry's note with Louis' handwriting side by side "Now tell me how you can _not_ see it? So not only Harry has access to Louis' account but also write songs with him? In the same notebook?" Deep sighed "And that song. You need to tumblr that song to see the analysis of it because I can't right now" 

Jump cut

"Alright guys, that's all for today. I've been dead and still under the grave. I will be revived once they came out haha. Also huge thanks to kingsgalactic for helping me with the analysis in this video. They also have a video analysing the Sweet Creature lyrics he presented us so far too so go check them them, link next to me and in the description box. Anyway, if you think I miss anything, feel free to leave it in the comments down below and I'll see you next time"

 _Published on Jun 14th, 2017_

September 2017

**Harry talking about Louis | 2017**

**proprocastinator**

Footage of Harry in interview "So I've been told that you and this long term friend aren't friends anymore?" Harry paused then smiles "Louis? We're still strong actually, I don't know where all the rumours about us not is spreading" his face seem to light up as he talks about Louis.

Footage of Harry in a talk show "Anyone you fancy at the moment?" Harry smiles, nose scrunches a bit before he grins "Yeah" , "Yeah? A little lady?" , "Um.. more like.. a great person" , "Oh okay!" , "Yeah" , "Any hints? Anyone we might know?" Harry chuckles happily "That's a bit personal but L" the host was about to laugh it off but stops when she heard Harry "Oh! L?" He nods "The start of the name" he smiles.

Words on black screen "Quality over quantity everybody"

 _Published on Sept 27th, 2017_

January, 2018

**Harry Styles moving away from his current company?**

**MOON NEWS**

_Published on Jan 15th, 2018_

**Inactive notice**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding camera, in an office "Hey guys, Niall while. I have been posting less since last year but I think I won't be able to post for a while, some business to take care of" He gives a thumb up "It's for something big, something really good so be patient with me guys! Alright, goodbye!"

 _Published on Jan 20th, 2018_

March 2018

**Styling the Styles**

**Z &L**

Liam being his guru self while styling hair, clothes and makeup for Harry and Gemma Styles.

_ Published on Mar 23rd, 2018 _

June 2018

**Sweet Creature cover | Louis**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Harry playing the guitar as Louis sings, both seem to be in a bedroom, stuff animals and some picture frames are nicely decorated. Harry smiling and stares at Louis a lot as he sings. Louis occasionally turn to look at Harry, they smiled brighter as their eyes met.

Song ends, jump cut

"Thank you guys so much for watching, this is the second cover of the month, new cover will come next month, sorry for the spaced out schedule, me and the lads are busy doing certain things that we can't say yet but once things are settled, we promise we'll tell you the whole story" Louis smiles as he announced, Harry stares fondly at him as he talks. Harry gives a thumb up as Louis finished, smiling adorably. They turned to look at each other, when their eyes met, they smile fondly at each other.

_ Published on Jun 20th, 2018 _

**LOUIS' SECOND JUNE COVER**

**King Halo**

"GUYS. New news video coming soon but I just want to instantly make this after seeing Louis' new cover. I am dead. I am properly DEAD. Deceased. Do you know what happened? Did you see the video? I'm not even gonna edit this video because I am so dead. Jus- I'll link it in the description box, you have to go watch it, it deserves all the views. I could cry, why didn't need a confirmation that they are still friends but we got it anyway. We finally got blessed guys" fanning self.

"Alright, I'm going to go back to studying now. Goddd why can't we have a day off anytime something Larry happen? Alright, go check Louis' video guys and I'll see you all next time"

 _Published on Jun 21st, 2018_

August 2018

**Harry's team confirmed Reign is not Harry's son**

**Hollywood TV**

"Multi talents songwriter, singer, actor Harry Styles had a child with a lady from the club though things turned out different than how it was in 2015. I'm Hannah and here is the latest Hollywood TV"

Intro plays

"Back in 2015, the famous singer/actor/song writer, the one and only Harry Styles came with a huge baby scandal that fans have dubbed as 'baby gate'. Well dear Harry fans, you can all sigh a sigh of relief now as Harry's team recently confirmed the baby to not be his. Shocker right?"

"A small recap to those who have been living under a rock: Back in 2015, Harry Styles fell in a big scandal when a lady named Brianna, claim to have slept and got pregnant. Although Styles never publicly admits to it, his old management and company however, did. The scandal gave the artist many backlash which the continuation of the nickname 'Man-whore' continue to spread. His best friend and house mate at the time, Louis Tomlinson, was not happy with the nickname as he tweeted "Fuck off mate" to one of the person that insulted Harry. He later tweeted "I'm not sorry. There is a line between a joke and an insult" then continues by tweeting "a lie". At the time, it was quite confusing since right afterwards, the two seem to be anything but friends with Harry even moving out of Louis' house. Though now, things seem to be a bit clearer"

"Recent Harry switched management team and even changed the company he works for. Back then his team and company is the Psyco and Soni company but recent news have confirms that Harry now works for a company called IDA, Irish Does All. The founder said it used to be a joke but he grew fond of the name so he kept it."

"In any case, in recent press conference, interviews, magazines and even on social media, Harry's new team confirms Harry is, in fact, not the father" the footage of the press conference plays "It's not his child. The DNA test confirms it long ago that it's not but the story needed to have its narrative. The child belongs to Brianna and his real father. Plus subjecting a baby for pr stunt is a disgusting move, we don't know whose idea it was that started it but we hope they will not repeat it again. As for us, if we are going to subject Harry to a stunt, in which we don't even deem necessary, we will never stoop that low" cuts back to the show "Yikes, that's some heavy burn. Harry had came on interviews, looking a lot happier as he confessed "I can say that I knew early on that Reign isn't my child. We have a narrative that we need to stick to but now that I'm out of the story, I can proudly say that I love babies but I won't claim any child that is not mine as my kid. Reign deserves to live his normal life being healthy and happy, not carried around for pap walks" Well said Mr.Styles!"

"We hope you enjoyed today's latest news, don't forget to click that thumb up if you like it and subscribe for more videos to come. I'm Hannah and this has been Hollywood TV"

_ Published on Aug 10th, 2018 _

**Freedom | Larry edit**

**pinkchops**

_Published on Aug 20th, 2018_

**The end of baby gate!!**

**King Halo**

King Halo generally dying in happiness, talking about the end of baby gate and going "I told you so"

"Also he now works for a company called Irish Does All?? Either Niall has a company or someone stole his idea or something. Maybe that's why Niall was.. drowning in work.. oh my god"

The usual end card

 _Published on Aug 21st, 2018_

**Short stream**

**Louis Tomlinson**

The video footage after the stream was done.

Harry, wearing a simple brown sweater, in front of the camera, waving "Hi, streaming again" smiles. He looks at the names flashing on the chat "Hello Natalie, Hello Jane, Hello Mark, Hello July, Hello Ellie, Hello Phill" a noise of door creaked open, averting Harry's gaze from the screen. He smiles brightly at whatever or whoever came in. He glanced back at the screen then does some hand signs, presumably sign language. It goes on for a bit before Harry's smile somehow grows bigger, the crinkles by his eyes become more prominent. He shifted himself further to the right.

Louis, wearing the similar and almost identical sweater, gets into frame. "Lads and laddies" he said, his face brighter than the sun, grinning ear to ear, Harry staring fondly at him. "Why am I here you ask? This is me channel you know" He chuckles, Harry laughs. "I know it can get confusing when a certain someone keep using me account to stream themselves while meself here was busy" Harry laughs which made Louis' sarcastic face melts into a fond look.

The stream goes on with Louis for a while, just them talking about writing songs, talk about the ending of baby gate and just having fun.

Louis looks at his watch "Wanker. Gotta go now, treat my channel right", Harry nods "I think I'm going to get off too." Louis nods "Alright, well, see you all lads, see you next month with the cover!" They wave, Louis pulling a funny face which distracted Harry from the screen as he smiles fondly at it.

 _Published on Aug 30, 2018_

December 2018

**Tommo vlog | Birthday with friends**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Louis holding the camera, wearing warm clothes. "Guess who is walking to the park again" camera pans around at Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn. They all turn back and attempted to do something funny "1D crew is back!" Niall exclaims "Just lads doing lads things with all the lads right lads?" Louis adds, Niall laughs, everyone else chuckles.

"Niall, Niall here is my crowd, you lads are boring" Louis puts his arm around Niall's neck, panning camera to himself and Niall. Then pans it back to Harry, who stares intensely at Niall, Louis just laughs.

"So Nialler, anything you need to tell our fellow Directioners? Hmm?" He pans the camera back to Niall and himself, Louis raising his eyebrows as he turns to Niall. "Um. I mean. It's not like I've been hiding it, just not talking about it" Niall defends. "Well it's a good time to mention it now isn't it?" Liam said, Louis quickly pans camera to him then back to Niall. "Alright alright" he chuckles.

"I do admit, I do run the company IDA and it does stands for Irish Does All" Louis quickly pans camera back to himself "Harry in the IDA Family everyone!! Woop woop!!" Harry and Louis in frame, Louis' arm mysteriously disappeared behind Harry's back. Zayn and Liam jumps over shortly, arms around Harry's neck. "WOOOOO"

"Just so you guys know, our lovely power couple here also works for me" Niall pops into frame. "He's basically our big father that runs this wild family" Zayn joked. "It's more like he takes care of the complicated legal things and we do everything else" Harry adds, Niall just laughs.

"Hey, if anything, I think I'm the most useful one of us all" Louis raises his eyebrows up and down. "Sod off" Liam mocks, they just laugh "Alright, that's enough of that" Louis breaks out of the group hug, camera still points at himself. 

Jump cut

Camera pans around the park, similarly to how Louis used to back when they first introduced 1D. Camera zooms in on Zayn and Liam. "Look at those disgusting love birds. Ble ble" Louis said behind camera. Niall is nearby but seem to be busy with calls. Harry, who is sitting by Louis, laughs off camera. "We're obviously the superior love birds" Harry suddenly said then adds "If we were one, of course". Louis stats quiet for a bit. "Yeah, of course! Definitely!" He said happily.

Jump cut

Camera pans to them eating in a small restaurant by the window then pans to the some girls gathering outside their phones pointing at them. The girls suddenly jump up and down excitedly. Louis and Harry slowly comes into frame and walks to them, waving. Harry gives them hugs, pictures and signatures while Louis stares fondly. When the girls ask him similar things, he seems surprised but give them either way. After the pictures, they stands next to one another as the girls take pictures.

Jump cut

Camera pans to a movie theater's entrance, night out. "Going to watch some movies but I'm stuck outside, doing work and getting everything done. Takes a lot outta ya to get all the legal things - as Louis calls it - to be done. But hey, at least they are having fun!" Niall said behind camera.

Jump cut

Louis holding camera, pans it to himself and the guys "Alright guys, that's it for today. Go check everyone's channel except Harry because he doesn't have one and yeah. Say goodbye guys!" The boys wave, all saying "Byeee" in unison before Harry covers the lens.

_ Published on Dec 24th, 2018 _

January 2019

**2018 + QnA**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Louis in front of the camera, in the same position waving "Hello lads, last year was.. a ride for a lot of reasons. Though now, we can be real with you, like honest." Louis smiles.

"First of all, a recap. Harry and I never really hated each other. There were ups and downs in our relationship but never an actual 'break' you know what I mean? Second of all, Harry did actually move out of my house but so did I. Some of you have been pointing out that you felt weird looking at the new background. Well, sorry to inform you but this is our house. Plus you have been looking at it for a year now so hopefully you have came to like it or will. Some point out we are still in our old house because they saw Harry in front of my old house in Liam's video. The explanation, I'd say, is because Zayn asked us if we could be there to give Liam his next clue" he shrugs. Harry walks by, half way of kneeling down behind Louis before he suddenly stops. "Oh, you're filming"

Jump cut

Louis holding and sipping a cup of tea, waving to, presumably, Harry who is off camera before turning back. "Back in 2014 to 2016, I would have to restart the whole video but I said I would be more honest so" he shrugs. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah the house. So that's that. Next is about Harry's new team. I don't want to go in specifics but in basic terms, you guys can sigh a breath of relief now as Harry's new management team is run by one of my sister and she would do nothing to hurt him or over work him or force him to do things he doesn't like." He gives a thumb up.

"That's all i'm comfortable with saying at the moment so ahhum.. recently I send out a tweet saying you can ask me anything so I'm just gonna go ahead and answer them right now." He looks up questions on his phone.

"Regina Stylinson asked: Does Harry sings in the shower? If yes, Louis you are so blessed to hear his angelic singing all the time." Louis smiles fondly then shake his head slightly and give the camera a sarcastic look. "Really? Because all I hear whenever he showers is 'OH MY GOD THERE IS SHAMPOO IN MY EYES AHH'" does a dramatic scream. A pillow flies towards Louis from off camera, hitting him in the face, causing a loud laughter to come up. "Sod off, that's not all I do in the bath you know" Harry whines then chuckles off camera. 

Louis hugs the pillow that was thrown: "William asked, are you going to upload more frequently this year? Yeah, definitely, or at least I'll make attempts." He shrugs. "Red asked: Have you seen any of Harry's show and have Harry seen yours? Have we?" He pulls a sarcastic look then looks off camera. "Harold, have we seen each other's live shows yet?" "Whatt?" "Have we seen each other's shows?" "What kind of question is that?" Louis laughs as Harry continues "Of course we have. Wha- what kind of question is that??" Louis continues to laugh.

He answers a couple more questions about himself and Harry though mostly sounding sarcastic and like a joke, nothing too serious. He looks a lot happier and more relief in a way, the smile never fades from his face.

"Alright lads I think we're good. I'm good. I'm done. Hehe. You know the drill. Cover coming soon. Niall is active again, by the way, since you all kept asking me and Liam. And technically Zayn too. But he's good now so, scaddle to him" he chuckles. "Alright. Byee" he waves and covers the lens.

_ Published on Jan 10th, 2019 _

April 2019

**Larry singing each other's song 2018 - 2019**

**proprocastinator**

Words going "We have been patient through 2014 to 2017 and now these are the things we were blessed with.

Footage of Harry's stream, Harry seems distracted, head bops slowly up and down "I'm just like you.. u.. Even though my problems look nothing like yours do. Yeah I get sad too.. oo.. And when I'm down I need somebody to talk to. Yeah I feel the same.. as you do.. same stress same shit.. to go through. I'm just like you.. u.. if you only knew.." then continues to hum the tune. His head suddenly snaps back to the screen. "Oh, I was live?" He smiles then grabs his guitar, chuckling "Well, might as well deliver it fully" he said before singing "Just like you" with his guitar.

Multiple footages of Louis covering Harry's song with others, with Harry or just himself on his channel and other channels he collabed with.

Footage of Niall's snap, camera pointing at Louis who is spacing out, bopping his head, gently slapping the chair and moving his legs follow some kind of rhythm. "She's an angel.. Hmh mhm.. only angel.. Hmh mhm.. She's an angel.. My only angel.." continues tapping until he saw Niall's recording and chuckle.

Footage of drunk Harry walking out, clinging himself onto Louis, filmed by Zayn and Liam on their snapchat. "He can barely walk straight haha" Zayn said. Harry turns to the camera, smile drunkenly as he points to the camera. "You and me, got a whole.. lot of history.. we could be the greatest team that the whole world could ever see.." Zayn chuckles then sings with him "You and me, got a whole lot of history.. So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live for-ever.." Louis chuckle though not in frame the said softly "Alright love, time for bed"

_Published on Apr 20th, 2019_ _Although I, along with other Larries and Louies that have predicted this, are incredibly happy that we are right and heartbroken that they have to endure so much yet I can't afford to feel smug yet. There is just something off, like they are still hiding something. Well, only time will tell._

August 2019

**Singing with the boys**

**IrishDoesAll**

Camera proper propped up, all the boys are in frame. Niall standing behind the sofa that Harry and Louis are sitting on, Liam and Zayn sitting on the ground. "Hello, we're One Direction." They said unison. "1D boys are back everyoneee!!" Niall exclaims as the four boys yell "Wooo" throwing hands in the air.

"Just so you guys know, all of us can sing. Some better than others" Niall said, everyone turn to Harry who was staring at Louis before he senses eyes on him. "What? No, don't be like that". They all hold in their laughters then all turn back to look at the screen as Harry is still utterly confused. Doesn't take long for Harry and Louis to start whispering and having their own conversation. "But we never done anything interesting together, except I guess writing songs, but we also have never sang with each other so we thought, or at least I thought, let's do a group singing video!" Zayn and Liam raise their hands saying "Woooo!" Takes a bit longer for Harry and Louis to join with their short "Woo".

"So what are we going to sing today boys?" Louis asked, turn to look at Niall then Zayn and Liam with his cute looking smile. Harry does as well before getting distracted with staring at Louis. They all stay silent for a whil, hand on chin like as if they are dramatically acting out their thinking process. Then Harry speaks up "How about we sing each other's songs since all of us are or did write some songs". They all turn to him. "That's a brilliant idea actually" Zayn said, Liam agreed with some simple "Yeah yeah". "Too brilliant of an idea really that we'd need to do separate videos on that instead." Louis said before they all turn to look at the camera then wink.

"So are we going to sing then?" Niall asked. They stayed silent for a bit. "How about 18? Not my cup of tea but I love that song, Ed did a great job writing it" Liam speaks. "Actually yeah, let's do that" Niall agrees. "That song is adorable" Zayn nods. "Alright, let's sing 18 written by Ed Sheeran then! Up for it Harold?" Louis smiles fondly at Harry who is staring fondly at him. "I'm up for it". They all turn to the camera and smile.

Jump cut

All of the boys are in different parts of the recording room that Niall usually does his covers in. Niall playing the guitar as they does a soft and chill cover of "18"

Jump cut

All of then standing in the recording room, Niall in the middle; Louis and Harry on the side, Harry's arm around Louis' waist and Louis' around his; Zayn and Liam pressing their sides together; Louis rest his arm on Niall's shoulder while Zayn put his arm around Niall's shoulder. "That's it for this video, we hope you liked it, be sure and make sure to subscribe to all our channels so you won't miss out on our future covers" Niall said before they all wave "Byeee"

_Published on Aug 30th, 2019_

September 2019

**Drama free!**

**King Halo**

"Hey guys. I never get to put that title on any of my videos so I'm going to use it to its fullest potential. Anyway there is not much news so this is kinda of like a small rant."

Intro plays.

"So recently, as you all know, Harry's new team has cleared all of the false rumours about him multiple times to multiple sources which is something not new but I love the fact that he finally gets the justice he deserves. Yes, that's the team he deserves, the team that would protect him, that would help him not the team that creates false drama so he could be on the cover of some magazine"

"Next we have Zayn and Liam. First of all, can I say, they are literally couple goals? After Larry, of course. I mean, they both look extremely hot, they both seem very committed, they both do stupidly sappy things for each others, buy accessories for each other. I can't. I imagine Larry does that too, or at least I hope so."

"Talking about Larry, they have given us so much Larry content recently, I mean I feel like we're back in the good old days guys. All that is left is for them to come out but, I'm not pushing, they can come out when they're ready"

"That's another thing about it out. Like the moment Harry is free, so many people expect them to come out or stopped believing in Larry just because they haven't came out. Like guys, stop spamming them on Instagram, Twitter, YouTube or whatever, they can come out whenever they want. Hell, they even have the choice to not come out, although I'd be sad about it, but it doesn't mean I'd stop believing in them or stop supporting them. Some of you need to remember that after everything, they are just human, they need time and their own privacy. You can't force what you want on them. Alright, my rant is over"

"Talking about being supportive, can we give an applause for our Captain Niall?" Claps "i'm so proud of him, he's talented and kind hearted and apparently run a huge company even! He stands for all of us Larries out there, happy, supportive and proud of our ship. Honestly though, bless Niall."

"Alright, that's it for now, thank you so much for watching, although I am sad that my brand is slowly dying because of the lack of drama, I don't care, I'm just so so so incredibly happy for them. I love drama free week. Alright you guys, don't forget to like and subscribe. If you want my opinions on something or think I miss anything or whatever, leave it in the comments below and I'll see you all next time!"

 _Published on Sept 2nd, 2019_

**Harry Styles came out?!**

**Smart News**

"Singer, Actor, Song writer and even part time YouTuber Mr. Harry Styles revealed something incredibly shocking in his latest stream. I'm Danielle and welcome to Smart News"

"After years of working and getting put through an ungodly amount of fake news, false drama, Harry Styles seems to finally be able to be himself as he recently came out of the closet in his stream. Yes, you heard that right, Harry Styles, the famous womanizer, heart throb came out". Footage of Harry's stream plays: Harry sitting in front of camera as usual. "Um.. so Kelson asked.. 'Do you have any special someone?' Um.." he turns to look somewhere off camera then smiles and nods before looking back at the camera. "I do actually. Have one for a while now" he smiles happily. "Who is the lucky lady? Um.. It's a lad" He gives the camera a thumb up and chuckle. "Can't reveal anything though. Not ready" he smiles then footage cut.

"Fans are going wild about this news, some are extremely supportive and some aren't so much but we know Harry wouldn't get the negatives get in the way. It had been the speculation of many Harry's fans that he has been in a secret relationship with best mate: Louis Tomlinson. Some of you Larrie might be screaming right now and some must be going 'Who's that?' Well for starters, Louis is a famous YouTuber, mostly known for his sassy attitude, killer voice and deadly good looks. Maybe the Larries are onto something though Harry could be dating just any lads but we just have to wait. I'm Danielle and thanks for watching!"

 _Published on Sept 14th, 2019_

**HARRY HAS A BOYFRIEND**

**King Halo**

Reporting the bews and generally dying.

 _Published on Sept 14th, 2019_

**Harry Styles, multi talented artist, came out!**

**LGBT pride**

_Published on Sept 15th, 2019_

**Larry PROOF | Rings**

**kingsgalactic**

Multiple pictures of Harry and Louis wearing very similar rings that they never change from 2013 till 2019.

"Just matching rings or more?" The audio behind the black screen said that sounds oddly like Harry. "That's for you to decide" the audio of someone that sounds like Louis. "Truth is coming soon" both voices said. 

_Published on Sept 15th, 2019_

**Harry Styles came out!**

**MOON NEWS**

_Published on Sept 16th, 2019_

**HARRY AND LOUIS RUN KINGSGALACTIC?**

**King Halo**

"I literally posted a video 2 days before but I don't care. You guys know the channel Kingsgalactic? You should, they are the biggest Larry channel out there, I worked with them once through chat, they literally got verified. My saltiness aside, they posted this video recently" camera pans to the computer screen and plays the last part of video. Pans it back to self "I.. I can't. What does this means? Also Truth is coming? Also also they talk about rings?? Huh?? Oh god I can not. Um.. we can only wait to see what might comes? Fuck. Alright. I'll see you guys later. I need to lay down"

 _Published on Sept 16th_

**Harry Styles came out!!**

**CTV**

_Published on Sept 17201 2019_

**ARE LARRY FREAKIN' MARRIED??**

**pinkchops**

_ Published on Sept 20th, 2019 _

**Exciting Times!**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding camera, giving it a thumb up "Guys Guys, exciting time! Exciting video! I'm not supposed to spoil anything but I'm just so excited! Remember to go check Louis' channel on the 28th! The 28th! Got it? Don't miss it!"

 _Published on Sept 21st, 2019_

**Can't wait!**

**Z &L**

Zayn and Liam holding the camera then Liam removes his hand. "Go check Louis' channel on the 28th! Okay? Don't don't miss it! You Louis and Harry fans are going to love it!" Zayn exclaims then Liam covers his mouth "You're to spoil it! Don't miss it guys!" Liam said to the camera.

 _Published on Sept 22nd, 2019_

**WTF WTF**

**pinkchops**

Footages of Niall and Z&L's video then screen shot of Louis' channel with his icon and banner completely blacked out. Screenshots of Louis' twitter counting down from the 20th. Screenshots of Harry's instagram with the amount of people in each picture from 20th Sept decrease, look like a countdown.

Black screen, white words: "The fuck are they planning? I trust my boys so I'll wait but wtf wtf?? Only 5 days left till 28th, I'm scareddd!!!" 

_Published on Sept 23rd, 2019_

**Harry Styles is happily homosexual?**

**Hollywood TV**

_Published on Sept 25th, 2019_

**GO CHECK LOUIS**

**IrishDoesAll**

Niall holding camera, excitedly "It's out! It's out! MY SHIP !!!

_ Published on Sept 28th, 2019 _

**Check Louis' channel!!!**

**Z &L**

"Here is a sneak peak" Liam said then pans camera to computer screen to Louis' channel. Louis' channel icon changed from black to picture of Harry kissing Louis' cheek. Banner changed to Louis and Harry in their recent year, sitting on the couch, hand in hand, smiling fondly at each other with the line "Welcome to my channel". "Go check his newest video for context!

_Published on Sept 28th, 2019_

**28th**

**Louis Tomlinson**

Camera with weirdly bad quality pans to Louis who is at a lousy airport. "It's the year 2012, Harry is going to land anytime soon. I'm nervous but very happy." Niall pops into frame. "You have been each other's boyfriends for what? Two years? There is nothing to be scared about!". Louis smiles "I know, I don't know, just.. what if he doesn't like how I look?". "He had seen you before Louis, through the video call?". "Well I look better in video call" Louis joked.

Phone buzzes. "Hold it for me. Can you record us meeting when it happen?" Louis asked in which Niall seem to nod as Louis smiles and gives him the camera. Louis takes out his phone to check. "Oh my god he landed! Oh my god oh my god. What do I do?? Where do I find him??" Louis asked, extremely nervous. "Calm down first" Niall laughs. "Okay okay.. um he told me to go.. Follow me" Louis said before standing up. He picks up a bag with something in it as he walks, Niall walks behind him. "Gift for the boyfriend?" Niall asked from behind camera. "Yeah" Louis chuckles.

They walk for a while to an area less and less remote. Sometimes guards stop them then let them through after knowing their names. Louis looking right and left nervous and excitedly, arms hugging the badly wrapped gift. "Oh god Niall. I think I see him" Louis sudden speaks. "What? Where" he pans camera around then stops when the camera catches Harry running down the escalator, running pass his own body guards and another lady. Camera pans back to Louis who also runs towards Harry.

When they reach each other, both pull the other into the tight hug. Harry pecking Louis' cheek repeatedly. As the break the hug, Harry wipes his eyes, seem to be sobbing. "Aww Harry is emotional" Niall joked, Harry's head sudden turns towards Niall, seem very tense, thought Niall was a fan, though expression soften as he realized. "Sod off Nialler, let us have our moment" Louis joked in which Harry weakly laugh through his sobs.

"Oh god I'm sorry" he wipes his tears again and again with his hands. "This feels like a dream, meeting you, I don't want to dream this Lou" Harry sobs his way back to Louis' embrace. "It's all good love, it feels unreal for me too but this is no dream". It's Louis' turn to repeatedly kiss Harry. Niall chuckles behind camera then a lady, a fairly old man and a girl approach them. Harry pulls away from the hug but arms still wrap around Louis. "Lou Louuu!" The girl, Gemma - Harry's sister, calls, she turns to Niall "Hey Nialler!" Niall waves back. "It's so good to see you honeyy" Harry's mom, Anne, comes and hugs Louis tightly like they were best buds. Harry lets go of Louis so he can come greet the family.

Niall drags Harry a bit further away. "Mr Harry Styl-" Harry pulls a joking glare. "Oh sorry, Harry Tomlinson" Harry chuckles at Niall. "How do you feel right now?" Niall asked, handing Harry a tissue which the curly head gladly takes. "Um.. " he turns back to look at Louis hugging and greeting his family as he wipes his nose then turn back to Niall. "It feels surreal. I'm really happy. He looks so.. pretty in real life". Niall chuckles "What do you like most about him?". "Um.. what I like most about chop suey is his.. eyelashes" Harry smiles, Niall chuckles, before Harry got startled by Louis surprise hug. "Talking shit about me?" Louis eyes Niall. "No, opposite actually" Harry pecks Louis' cheek. "What's that?" Harry points at the bag Louis has been holding. "Oh. It's a gift. I wrapped it myself" he gives it to Harry, acting shy all of a sudden. Harry takes the gift and unwraps it, revealing two cute dog-like plushies. One wears a shirt that has "Harry ♡" the other one has "Louis ♡". "Aw Louu" he hugs and gives Louis a kiss. "I love them" Harry takes the one with Louis' name and put it in his pocket. 

Jump cut

Louis and Harry in frame, walking closely by each other. They whisper, talk, nudge, poke and tickle. Eventually they come by a crowd of pigeons. "Kevin?!" Louis screamed, Harry lost his calm and laughs loudly, Niall chuckled behind camera. Louis charges towards the pigeons. "Kevin! Is that you?!" The pigeons fly away, Harry couldn't help but laughs louder before charging at and chasing the pigeons like Louis. Niall laughs loudly at them then runs after.

"Sorry for dragging you with us Niall." Louis said after all their laughters died down. "Hey, don't worry about it. If you had brought Stan, I think he'd say the same too" Niall gives Louis a thumb up, Louis just chuckles. They walk towards an empty playground, Louis and Harry sit on the swings while Niall picks the chicken spring rider. It was peaceful and quiet, Niall pans the camera around to show how empty it is then suddenly, Harry sighed. 

"What's wrong sunshine? Tired?" Niall pans camera back at Harry and Louis. Despite being on different swings, they swing it back and forth with one another, hand in hand. "No. Just. Thinking." Harry replied, looking at Louis with fondness in his eyes. "I never knew how it felt like.. being so happy and so deeply in love with someone before.. At first I thought I could handle being far away from you, I found out I can't. I wanted to see you with my own eyes and touch you with my own hands, hear you with my own ears, smell you with my own nose instead of having you describe your smell, your skin. Then it happened. And it felt amazing. You always describe yourself so negatively but you are the opposite of that. Before getting off that plane I promised myself I won't get too attached with your touch and your love so when I have to head off I won't yearn for it too hard. But I had only been here for less than a week and I can already sense I can't keep that promise." Harry smiles, which made Louis chuckles. "You sap" Louis plans on stop smiling but his smile ends up growing more.

"Why don't you just move in together?" Niall speaks up, receiving both if their fullest attention. "Your main workplace is in London right? Louis is planning to move there soon so maybe you can move in once it happen". They thought for awhile "I mean yeah but it might take a while" Louis said, a bit concern in his eyes though he just looks like he really likes the idea and is bummed out what it might not work. "I can wait" Harry said confidently "If we really are moving in together, I can wait. I'll wait and look forward to it everyday!". Louis chuckles. "Well my family move later this year, around August, maybe you can stay with us until we" he points at himself and Harry "Can move out to our own house". Harry's face has the expression of a kid on Christmas getting the best gift he had ever received. "I love that" both close the gap between them and go for a short kiss.

Jump cut

The word "September 28th, 2013" appears on screen and slowly fades away as footage slowly fades in.

Louis extremely close to the camera, adjusting it left and right before getting away from it and acts like he doesn't know it's there. Camera seems to be hidden as Harry doesn't notice it when he comes in. Louis hugging him from behind as they watch or read something on Harry's phone, both break out laughing at one point.

"Hazza, I'm going to be recording a cover with Nialler later, knock if you need to come in okay, love?" Louis said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "I'll be in the living room if you need me then" Harry smiles, turning his head to his side to return Louis' kiss before standing up, preparing to clean his stuff off the bed.

"Wait, before you do that" Louis said, taking Harry's hand and leads him to a different spot on the bed where they both can clearly be in frame. Harry sit across from Louis, looking like a confused puppy as Louis goes through his bag to search for things. Louis takes out a small gift box and hand it to Harry, smiling cheekily. Harry still confused. "Did I forget something today?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair. Louis gently picks a strand of hair off Harry's face. "Just open it you wanker" he pushes the gift towards Harry who takes it slowly, he seems slightly taken back but the smile on his face grows like as if he is predicting and liking whatever idea he has.

Harry opened the lid slowly and carefully since Louis does prank him a lot. Once he opened the lit, he freezes, his eyes widen as he look up and back down at Louis and the box. Louis grins ear to ear, he bit his bottom lips to contain it but it doesn't work. He takes the gift out of the box, revealing a red ring box. He then takes Harry's hand as he skillfully opens the box with one hand, seems like he practiced that. Harry covers his own mouth with his other hand as he tries to catch his breath. "Will you, Harry Styles". Harry's small "hics" can be heard as his hand tighten his grip on his cheeks."Take me as your future spouse?" Louis said, smiling brightly to a sobbing mess that is Harry. Harry nods repeatedly, unable to put his answer into words. Louis smiles fondly as he slowly put the ring on Harry's finger. Harry's "Hics" got louder as he slowly pulls his hand back to observe the ring. "Lou.. I'm sorry I'm so.." his sentence never finished as they both pull each other in a tight hug. A line appears on the screen as the footage faded "At that moment, we clung onto each other, afraid of letting go. Must be because we could feel that awaited us in the near future." The line fades away too.

Jump cut

A line appears slowly "2015, where it all went wrong"

Footage of Louis in his room, in front of his piano like all of his other covers but everytime he plays he butcher it, everytime he sings he misses notes. Eventually rage got over him as he spams the keys repeatedly, throwing things around, letting out loud growls and screams at nothingness before slumping down in a corner, crying. A line faded into frame "I am not the one who cries, at least not much, but that year was rough for me. I cried so much. Imagine yourself having to pretend you don't know and hate the person you love most in your life everyday and hear people rubbing it on you everyday, how would you feel? I was so angry. Mostly at myself for not being able to do anything for him. - L"

Footages of Harry having to lie about him and Louis, with the context given, each frown seems more painful, each head bow seems more painful. A line appears: "I was always so close to tears. No, I am always so close to tears when I had to lie, especially about him. We went through a lot, he went through a lot for me as well yet I have to constantly say or agree to people saying that there is nothing going on, pretending like we weren't even friends. Every time I feel water welling up, I'd look down and attempt to suck it all in. One of the things I hated most is bearding. I don't hate the ones that I was a beard for or was my beard, just the fact that I can act friendly and 'loved up' with them in public yet I barely know them but I can't do the same with the one so dear to my heart. I was very angry. Mostly at myself for not knowing what to do. There were contracts and within those contracts lay even more complications. Within those complications lay certain narratives that we had to obey. - H" before fading along with the footage.

"We were trapped" The line appears on a black screen.

Multiple footages of Harry and Louis hanging out with Liam, Zayn and Niall in multiple locations, either in pubs, at the park or when they style and put makeup on Harry, when they gather around to help write songs with Harry for his new album, etc. A line fades into frame as the footage continue to play: "We got a lot closer to Liam and Zayn around that year. Before we were close of course but they only know Harry." before the line and footage fades.

Footages of Louis hanging out, drinking, editing pictures and just talking with Zayn; recorded by Niall, either Louis or Zayn himself or just fans that came across them. A line slowly fades in: "I got closer to Liam than Zayn even though we hung out a lot. Truth be told, Liam and I didn't get along". Footages of Liam and Louis acting awkward and having arguments "He was always too uptight and I was always too carefree." Footages of Liam talking quietly to Louis "Though more and more we got closer. Zayn is a great listener but I found myself relating to Liam a lot more in many different levels. For starters, he also had to act like nothing was going on between him and Zayn and had to deal with Zayn's team hooking him up with other well known people to raise his status. Either way, Liam and I got really close. - L"

Footages of Harry talking, hanging out and dancing with Liam, mostly recorded by fans and Niall. A line slowly fades in "I hung out with Liam a lot, still do, though I would say I never really got as close to him as I have with Zayn. But if anything, all of us are really close. Close to Niall too. It must sound a bit strange since there was a short, forgettable period where he claimed we aren't friends. Mostly to cut ties with me after his drug scandal with Lou though the news never spread. We talk a lot, he listens and sometimes it would be my turn. Sometimes I just need someone a bit playful to just talk about Lou since I don't get to do that a lot. Then he would talk about Liam since he didn't get to talk about him either. Bottom line is, Zayn and I got pretty close. - H"

"It creates a sense of safeness when you are with people who feel the same as you. Even though it's a false sense of safeness, it was all we could afford"

Multiple footages of Niall hugging and comforting the boys. Footages of Niall encouraging the boys. Then footages of Niall working through a ton of paperwork on his desk. Footages of Niall convincing people from Harry's team and then footages of Niall walking into a meeting room. A line fades in: "Then Niall happens. Niall is like. our superman. He trusts us, he supports us and he saved us, he set us free. At first none of us really knew much about Niall. I didn't either. I hung out with him because he moved closer to me, Louis, around 2011. Niall is a great guy, don't get us wrong, he's lovely, friendly, smart, adorable, kind and extremely talented and supportive but also strangely secretive. Looking at all of us, the one that screams mysterious would be Zayn but honestly if you hang out with us, you then realized it's actually Niall. None of us knew much about him except that he does YouTube, he is Irish, his blonde hair is fake and that he loves food. Years of hanging out with him that was all we knew, sure we also knew other small facts but nothing revolutionary."

Footages of Niall with the boy plays in the background as words appear on screen. "When IDA took Zayn under his wings, none of us knew Niall runs the company. Hell, we barely knew IDA was the company that signed a contract with Zayn. So when Niall comes to us one day, saying he got a plan, Harry and I was shocked. We didn't record it of course, it was a private chat but both Harry and I were just overwhelmed and kept hugging and thanking him."

"He freed us, all of us"

Present Louis and Harry in frame, hand in hand, smiling brightly. "And here we are" Louis said. They smile at the camera a tad longer before Harry turns over to give him a peck on the cheek.

Jump cut

Louis holding the camera, high angle, all of the boys are in frame, Niall in front, Zayn and Liam hugging and jumping behind Louis, Harry hugging Louis with his head resting on Louis' shoulder. "AAAA" the boys scream, Harry does too, raising their hands upwards. When they stopped, the smiles still on their faces. They look brighter, happier. "That's it for this video" Niall said, "We dig through a bunch of fans video and bunch of archives to find the videos that got deleted" Liam continues, "But it doesn't matter because it's for their anniversary!!" Zayn exclaims, throwing confetti with Niall and Liam. Louis and Harry chuckle, both pull the other in for a short kiss, the fond game is still strong as they look at each other. "We wanted to be more honest in 2020 so we figured to start that, we need to come out clean with you guys first" Harry confessed, Louis nods. "A lot of you guys have been screaming for answers and telling me to come out so if anything.. here you go!" Louis said, they all yelled "Yayyyy!!"

"Thank you so much for watching the video!" Niall exclaimed, "If you like it, remember to like" Liam said, "And subscribe for future videos!" Zayn continued. "Thank you so much for supporting us" Louis said. "And thanks for watching" Harry finished. They all raised their hands, waving: "Byeeee" 

_Published on Sept 28th, 2019_ _I have never felt more relief in my life. Some of you guys might unsubscribe or unfollow me somewhere because of who I am but I don't mind , I am still so thankful to all of you that watch my video , that buy or just listen to my music , I really am grateful :) This goes out to all you dedicated and eagle-eyes Tommo passenger that wanted to the truth , and the truth I present :)_


	2. Epilogue

Mid to late 2019

Sometimes Louis finds it funny, watching the way others interpret his love life with Harry from what they've seen on camera. Some are off, some are close, some are creepily accurate.

Though the actual truth, the full story is still hidden. In his videos, he did and still does lays out clues for those who are willing to stay and support them, for people to analyse and figure out those clues.

He loves that that's his trademark now.

One of the reasons though would be that there are things he can't do yet and Harry still isn't allowed to be seen with Louis all the time before Louis' team in IDA cleared up all the rumours about him. Louis understands that, of course, Fizzy - his sister and the head of his own management team, did give him some stern talks about it after all.

He just wish Harry could be more Harry for everyone.

It sounds strange but back in 2010 till late 2018, Harry had never had any chance to be himself nor talk about what he actually has on his mind nor even wears the clothes he wanted to. Harry is a dorky man who loves wearing designer clothes with flower patterns along with nail polish and women's tights. Harry is a lovely man who loves babies and animals with all of his heart. Harry is an amazing family guy who cooks, cleans and washes.

Louis wished he could shout it out to the world but he knows even if he did, the team will cover it up by either deleting or flagging his video for now reason. Money can really do wonders. He hates it, he hates now helpless it feels when you run an independent YouTube channel while trying to fight against a big name company.

He had thought about sueing them but he knows he wouldn't do him any good. Of course he might win it but he doesn't have enough money to hire a lawyer nor does he have enough power to keep himself away from being shoved into the deepest crack of the universe. Plus they threatened to drop Harry if he did, he can't just sacrifice his lover's career because of his anger now can he?

But now, the tables have turned. A company wants to take Harry under their wings. Giving them the shield they deserve, or at least Harry deserves. All the papers are done, now all they need to do is either pay loads of money so Harry can get away from Psyco ASAP or patiently let the company ruin them a bit more for another year before the contract naturally ends.

Louis - being the impatient ass that he is - tries to convince Harry to drop as soon as he himself signed the IDA's contract. Harry though, has been patient. He said despite the way he has been treated, he did work for them for a long time _and_ the ones who helped him become the man he is now.

Honestly, Harry is too nice for his own good. Louis loves him to bits but he doesn't exactly agrees with everything Harry does and neither does Harry. Though he thinks that is how couples should be: loving and respecting. No matter who you are with, they are still their own person with their own mind. If he forces Harry to think like him and acts the way he wanted Harry to then he is nno different than those monsters.

2020

Harry's Psyco contract officially ended. Both Louis and Harry had thought about this day for _years_ but the day it happened, the day they sat down in front of the team to say their goodbyes, the day they signed the contract, promise to not trash talk each other, the day they went to a short night out as a goodbye to the team, the day they both walked out of Psyco HQ and didn't have to come back in the next few days felt unreal. 

All they could do when they reached the comfort of their home is crowded into each other's spaces, hugging, kissing, screaming, crying, laughing. All emotions mushed into each other, creating a mess of a night. They called up Niall and the Ziam couple for a night out, going out till 1am before returning.

Harry has a tour going on while the contract ends though leading up to the day, IDA has been the main source providing Harry with the help for the tour so when the contract ended, it doesn't affect it much or at all. Niall is proud of his team's effort in getting it all done in the span of a year. Niall is a great lad.

In short, Harry is on tour, currently on stage, probably waving around rainbow flags, making puns and singing like an angel while Louis stays in the comfort of Harry's backstage dressing room. Niall is watching the show somewhere while Zayn and Liam, after putting makeup on Harry, excuse themselves somewhere. Leaving Louis alone.

Bored and strangely excited, Louis turns on his computer and logs into his YouTube channel before heading towards the livestream option despite looking like a loon. His hair wildly messy from a short snogging session before Harry heads up stage, his actual clothes is probably in his bag while he drowning himself in Harry's lavender sweater _while_ himself is seated in the obvious Harry Styles dressing room.

If it was any other previous years, Louis would resolve in either not livestreaming at all or putting all those things away but 'accidentally' slip something for those Larries to see. He lives for those moments where they all scream and 'dies' as they figured out what Louis meant. It's fun.

Though this is not any other years, this is 2020, the year when Louis is 29, the year when Harry's Psyco contract ended, the year that marks the beginning of their freedom. He doesn't have to hide these things or drop hints anymore, even though it's fun, he can just be as gay and madly in love with Harry as he wants.

They can be like Zayn and Liam! Never in his life had he ever been so excited to think about boyfriend tags. Before it just makes him sad, knowing he can't do it with Harry or angry because it looks effortless. And because he couldn't do it with Harry. But now he can! Maybe one day.

Louis clicks the broadcast button before sending out the link to his Twitter along with Instagram story. He used to broadcast a lot more but when shit broke loose, he couldn't even entertain the idea of moving, let alone attempt to entertain people live.

Eventually, Harry takes over broadcasting, cracking jokes he learned from Louis and other sources while engaging with the chat. It's the only place Harry could truly expresses himself without people telling him to cut it or change position every two seconds. Louis is happy that he could at least give Harry that in the mess of everything. Though because of Harry's frequent appearances, people just started to assume it's Harry when the channel is streaming.

"Hellooo lads!" - he waves. It has become a little habit to greet his audience with that line, it's a YouTuber thing he supposed. He talks about his day, occasionally chuckles at some people commenting _'I was expecting other husband but what I get is this husband dressing like other husband'_ but doesn't say nor confirm what he is chuckling about.

It's funny, they have been engaged for years then married couple of years later but have always been dubbed as 'boyfriends'. But the moment the '28th' video came out, they all happily change from 'boyfriends' to 'husbands'. He loves their supporters.

"Our young Harold actually prefers the word 'spouse' that rarely anyone uses nowadays. If you guys could do that for me; it would definitely make his day" he said before winking and watches as the chat flies by with a bunch of _'AAAAAA'_ or _'SPOUSES'_. Louis lives for this madness.

He waits for more and more to come in before taking a semi deep breath, sitting with his back straight. "Alright lads and ladies, after roughly 10 years of being with Harry and 1 year avoiding these topics, I am finally ready to answer about Harry, about us, about IDA and similar things to that. So. Lay it on me" he grins, giving the camera a thumb up. "You can ask in the chat or on Twitter or even on Instagram, just go wild!"

"Is it really okay for you?" - He reads one of the question from instagram - "We don't want you to force yourself to please nor do we want to invade yours and Harry's privacy. Plus Harry isn't there, we don't want you to answer questions about him without his permission or something you know?"

He couldn't help but smile at that. He has such a supportive fan base that even he feels so baffled about sometimes. "Aw thanks for being considerate. Yeah, it's really okay to ask about all things I've listed, I've gotten permission from both Harry and Niall ever since 2019 in all honesty but didn't want to be sued by the other company or something, you know?" he shrugs. "Been dying to be honest for 10 years now. Wow, has it really been that long?" He freezes for a second, thinking about the time they've spent together, hiding. Time really flies so fast.

He shakes off the thought and continues to find more questions. "Do you or Harry run kingsgalactic?" - reads one. He shakes his head "Nope", making the 'p' pops. "But we are the ones who provided them with our audio. Don't be mad but we _might_ have told them about the '28th' video before we uploaded them" he does the innocent Harry smile. "It's just that they have been around for so long and have been analysing and supporting us through our journey so I wanted to do something fun with them and also see them freak out." he grins again.

"Thoughts on baby gate?" - reads one of the question. Louis practically rolls his eyes to the back of his head when he saw the question. "Sorry, natural reaction". He's kidding, of course. Maybe. "Loved the baby, the friend is eh, the family though" his hand does the 'Mouth Zipped' motion, raising his eyebrows dramatically. 

"How did you two meet?" - he smiles. "We met online after Harry saw one of my old old old _old_ and _cringey_ video. You gotta ask _him_ about it though since he messaged me first" he winks. Till this day, he is still proud that the man who can make girls scream just by breathing fell for him before he fell for said guy.

"Who confessed first?" - he thought for a moment then chuckles. "It's not related but it reminded me of something. When we started dating, Harry was 18 and we went out drinking with the lads. Harry was hammered so hard and was clinging onto every guy while I was just sitting somewhere, talking to Nialler, I think. So. He came up to me, eyes not even opening, slurring his words and he was trying to act cool like 'Where are you from?'. And i said 'Doncaster' and he was like 'Sorry, I thought you're from paradise' then I asked him what is he on about and he asked me if I'm taken. I was like 'Yeah?' and he went and sobbed to Liam" he chuckles at the memory. Small Harry was so cute. Well Harry is cute in general really.

"Okay, sorry. Um.. I initially hinted multiple times that I liked him first but Harry is the one who said it. He was so dramatic about it too. He was like" Louis lowers his voice and speaks slower to imitate Louis " 'Oh Lou, I have something to say um um.. how would you um react if your, like, friend said they like you and um wanted to date you?' And I was like: I'd say no. And his face dropped like a kicked puppy then I said: But it depends on who they are, and he was like 'What if um- the- the friend is me?' " he pauses to chuckle. "What am I doing? I'm not trying to make fun of Harry's voice" he shakes his head, smiling fondly at the thought of Harry. "But yeah, Harry did."

"Who is better in the kit-" he stops mid way of reading "You arse know exactly _who_ is better in the kitchen. Are you trying to make fun of my burnt pancakes again? Stop it, I tried my best alright? Harry wasn't home that day" trying to sound annoyed but his smiling face gives it all away.

"But I once cooked something, very successfully. It was for our first date and it was stressful as hell since I never cooked. So I cooked, Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma Ham, with a side of homemade mash. And it was alright, it tasted good for my first meal" he looks very proud of himself even though he cooked that meal 9 years ago.

"Okay moving on" he leans down to find more questions. "How's your family" he sits straight up, extremely excited. "Oh!" and he rambles on and on about how Fizzy is their management and she's so grown up now and how Lottie is a professional makeup artist now who has more subs than he does and how the older twins (Phoebe and Daisy) has their own little sponsorships on Instagram and are now Instagram stars and how the younger twin (Doris and Ernest) is growing so fast and they are so smart and so lovely.

Things were normal before a bunch of comments and tweets going _'LOUIS, BE PREPARED'_ or _'GET READY LOUIS'_ follows with a surprise FaceTime request from Harry. "That's odd" He said to the camera "Isn't Harry supposed to be, like, on stage right now?" he joked. Though a bunch of comments are just all caps _'PICK IT UP GOD DAMN IT'_. "Alright alright, chill out" he chuckles, fixing his hair a bit before picking it up.

"Everyone, say hi to my favourite person!" - Harry yells, aiming the camera at himself and the uncountable amount of screaming fans behind him / under the stage. Harry pans the camera to the big screen : "You're on the big screen Lou!" - The big screen showing Louis' face next to what Harry is filming for Louis - "How do you feel?!"

"Oh for god sake Harreh" Louis laughs, covering his face with one hand as he aims the camera on his good side. "Cut it! You caught me by surprise you twat! I look like a mess _and_ I'm streaming!" Louis whines though the bright smile on his face probably make him more happy than annoyed.

Harry smiles fondly at Louis, something Louis can't help but return unconsciously. Their fond game is still strong as the Larries say. He didn't notice they were fonding after the crowd screams louder.

"Lou is actu-" Harry starts after he was brought back from Louis' mesmerizing eyes and gives the phone to one of his bandmate to hold. "Everyone! Everyone!" - he calls to the crowd, Louis smiles fondly at him. "Shhh! I have a confession to make!" He calls to the mic. Louis chuckles, pushing a bit of his hair off his forehead.

As the crowd quiets down, Harry scans around, looking all serious. His face filmed with a HD quality camera appears on the big screen besides Louis' in which the bandmate is nice enough to pans to the big screen for Louis to see. He can't help but smiles fondly at his ridiculous spouse.

When he is happy with the silence, he opens his mouth to speak again but cut off by a girl yelling _'I LOVE YOU LOUIS'_ which made Harry's head snaps towards her direction, eyes widen. Louis let out a laugh, which soften Harry's stare, making the corner of his mouth twitches upwards. He holds the stare though as Louis covers his mouth to hold back his giggles.

Harry drops the stare after a short moment, holding onto his mic, trying to not laugh. He coughs in his fist before looking back at the general crowd. "Lou is actually here today, in my dressing room, backstage" he announces, making the crowd go wild. Louis shakes his head fondly. He can never stop fonding over Harry.

"So why don't you come out here and join is Lou?" Harry smiles, the crowd screams. Turning back to look at Louis' chuckling face on screen, smiling fondly, which the badmate is kind enough to aim the camera to Harry's face for Louis.

"Young Harold, I do not wish your crash your show with me hideous self alright? And I'm still streaming" Louis smiles a bit too fondly to food anyone into thinking he's not interested. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, acting like he's offended. "Hideous?" Harry looks around like he's searching for something. "Wha-? What are you talking about? I can't seeeee itttt". Louis lets out a short huff of laughter as the crowd chuckles.

Harry smiles fondly at Louis' smile, chuckling a bit before focusing back to his point. "You could bring your laptop out here to stream! Commonnn, join uss" - Harry pleads. "Pleaseee?" - he grins, hands claps together.

Louis couldn't help but rolls his eyes fondly. He glances over to the chat, taking in all the _'DO IT LOUIS'_ , _'Be with your spouse Louis!!'_ before turning back to the phone, facing his adorable still pleading husband. He chuckles, "Alright, alright but none of you are allowed to laugh me! Or I'll-- well, do something!" He tried saying it with a straight face but couldn't help but giggles as Harry's face visibly lit up.

"Yayyy! See you soon then Boo bear! Miss you alreadyy!" Harry blows the kiss at the screen at Louis, fans scream, before the call cuts. Lous glances down at himself, suddenly becoming more aware of how he's wearing Harry's giant sweater and Harry's ripped jeans. He picks up the laptop. "Prepare for bright lights and screaming guys" he said to the stream as he slips on his Vans shoes and head out.

The closer he gets to the stage, the clearer he can hear the screaming of the crowd and Harry's deep voice, entertaining them as they wait for Louis. Fizzy - his sister and the head of their management team, remember? Well she gives Louis a mic similar to Harry's. The only difference is that Harry's has a green sticker on while Louis' has blue. It's something that they've been using for their own previous tours as well. Individually of course.

"Here he is!" Harry called out excitedly as Louis settles the laptop on a comfortable and convenient place before both pulls each other into a tight hug. Despite lasting less than a second, both tried their best to get rid of as much space between them as possible. The crowd goes wild.

When they pulled apart, Harry takes a second to admire Louis' clothing decision. "Aww look at you, wearing my clothes to my show on my stage" he cooes, arm wraps around Louis' waist, pulling him close to his side.

"Don't you dare make fun of me or I'm back to calling you Styles!" Louis joked though it left Harry staring at him for a split second with panic in his eyes. Louis laughs, he can't with this man. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" - he shakes his head fondly, relief washes over Harry's face, a smile finds its way back on. But honestly though, I can't seem to find my clothes". Only after Louis had said that did he realized he might have implied that he shagged Harry before the show. Which is slightly accurate.

"So what am I doing here young Harold? Standing up here doing nothing and stealing the time from your fans aren't excitedly what I plan to do on this fine evening for your little show" Louis said, smiling fondly. He was joking when he called Harry's show 'little'. His show though could be qualify as such but Harry doesn't seem to agree.

"How about we.. dooo.. a duet?" Harry said slowly, like as if he had given it some thoughts but the idea is still risky. The crowd screams some more. Thinking back though, Louis agreed they have never sang together as a duo. It was always Louis playing while Harry sings, the opposite of that or they sing with Niall, Zayn and Liam.

Louis puts a finger on his chin, acting like he's in deep thoughts. "Hmmm.. I don't knooowww". His smile grows bigger and bigger the more Harry pleads with his puppy eyes. Louis just can't win with those nor does he want to. "Alright, finee, I guess we cannnn" he groans, acting like it's a chore while his face is smiling like a loon.

The rest of the day is similar to that. After the duet, Harry continues to sing while Louis stands or sits somewhere closely, staring fondly at Harry. Harry too, occasionally turns back to stare at Louis for a while before focusing back in reality. Whenever a love song comes up, Harry would sing it, staring directly at Louis, something that made the crowd screams on the top of their lungs.

Later that night, after the shower, they cuddled in bed, reading through the comments and tweets about what people said. _'They don't look dating, they look fucking married'_ reads one, accurate. _'Get you a man who looks at you the same way Larry looks at each other'_ attached with pictures of him and Harry staring at each other during the show.

Sure there are bad ones but being on YouTube and on magazines all the time, Louis and Harry had just gotten used to ignoring it. Cuddling on their hotel bed, Harry being the little spoon and Louis being the big spoon, they stayed in peaceful silence. "Hey Hazz?" Louis calls softly, fingers gently going through Harry's hair. "Yeah?" he answered sleepily, smiling at Louis' touch. "Would you mind if we film a Boyfriend tag some time this week" he stays silent, waiting to see Harry's reaction. Harry just chuckles before turning to face Louis "Where is a spouse tag when you need them?"

Yup, they're happy. Money and fame can really blind someone if they aren't careful and before they know it, those luxuries had stolen their own freedom before they realized it. In a way, that's what they experienced but thanks to the support and love from others, they are finally free.

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote the draft of this while in multiple tests for finals because I finished early but had to wait till time runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> It might look like a mistake but yes, Louis changes his YouTube channel name through the years.  
> And Louis and Niall does post quite frequently, mostly skits and covers and some occasional vlogs. I don't write them out bc it might become too repetative.


End file.
